


A Demon In The House of God

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Ciel, Demon Judge Claude, Demon Mom, Demon Priest Sebastian, Got Inspired by The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, Gypsy Alois, Gypsy Ciel, M/M, Religious Blasphemy, Soul Bond, Teenager Alois, Teenager Ciel, Top Sebastian, church kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Sebastian, a truly twisted name for one such as myself. A demon hiding in plain site, in a church no less. With the persecution of Gypsies starting to increase, I was not surprised to find one begging for sanctuary. Though I was surprised to find that this one is prideful with blue eyes. *AU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Midnight Knock

I know how ludicrous it sounds. A demon in the house of God is the last thing that comes to mind, but I am a shining example of how little people truly know about demons. I do not care for holy water, though it doesn't sting. Hymns do not bother me, they're simply annoying. To top it off, crosses do not deflect me, though the big ones do give me a headache.

"F-father Sebastian."

I roll my eyes at the title but put on a cheerful smile and turn to the nun. "What is it Mey-rin?" I asked, trying to keep in my disdain. Midnight is supposed to be time for myself, not for talking with the smitten.

"There…there is a gypsy at the door. He's begging for sanctuary, should I let him in?" her stutter was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Honestly," I whispered and speed past her. Descending the stairs I could hear the knocking clearly know.

"Please, let me in!" the voice on the other side cried.

I was tempted to leave the person out there, but the voice sounded awfully young. Little hands beat at the carved wood and I decided to open the door. The sight that greeted me was strange. The boy's garb was gypsy, there was no denying that, but he was pale with piercingly deep blue eyes.

"Please," he panted. His voice hoarse from all that screaming. "I ask for sanctuary," his eyes were filled with pride. How strange.

"There he is!"

I looked to see guards of the court running to the church. "What did you do?" I asked the small one.

"I bought some bread," he growled and looked back at the men with disgust, "they automatically thought I must have stolen the coins I used."

I was impressed by the boy's speech. It wasn't the normal peasant garbage I was used to hearing. The guards had now reached the bottom step. Their eyes looked at me for approval. Blue eyes hardened and looked up at me, not pleading but demanding. I looked at the two men then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He has claimed sanctuary."

The two men glared at the boy before slowly turning away. I could hear them muttering about losing sure a young prize. Filthy bastards. 

The gypsy let himself into the church, I followed. This little one was interesting to say the least. "So, when do plan on sneaking away into the night?" I asked.

Blue eyes gave me a chilling glare. "I have nowhere to run to," he said bitterly. "They took my mama and brother to the courts along with mama's other children."

I sneered at this. That was an awful place for anyone to be sent. They'd either be torture, raped or both. By the way the boy was shaking, I could tell he already knew this. To stop the suffocating subject I asked, "Why is it you do not look like a gypsy?"

The boy untied the coin-lined band out of his hair. He looked at it, the cloth was obviously hand stitched. "I'm not a gypsy by blood, neither is my brother. Mama found us in London, she took us in, taught us to sing and dance. She's a very sweet woman."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "You're sure she didn't steal you?"

He growled at me, "How dare you! The woman has enough kids of her own. We are not dirty thieves, like the church so happily preaches. We get by on our talents, but we are not thieving whores!"

I couldn't help the laughed that erupted from me. "You are a prideful one. I am impressed. Most are very bashful, but you are different." The boy straightened at the compliment.

"Thank you," he said. "You're different too."

We moved through the halls, me holding the candelabra, while the boy stripped off his accessories. "What did you do for money?" I asked. "Your talent," I added when he glared at me again.

"I sing," he answered hotly. "My brother would dance, and I would sing. I tried to learn dancing, but I'm clumsy."

We made it to the spare room in the cathedral. I opened the door for him and he stepped past me, I caught a whiff of his scent. It was milk and honey, how strange this one was.

He walked over to the bed and slipped off the coin-lined scarf from around his waist. He shook out his shoulder length hair, raking it back before taking out his ear piercings. His blue eyes looked back at me. "Why did you let me in?"

"You're actually innocent," I said as I lit the candle by the bed for him. He hadn't lied, most people that beg for sanctuary are true criminals. He did nothing though, only bought some bread.

"What does that mean?" He asked, untying his harem pants and letting them drop. His loose shirt then fell past his knees. An interesting choice for night clothes.

"It means I can tell when people are lying. You were not, you claimed sanctuary because you were falsely accused. I let you in because I knew you deserved it," I handed him a spare blanket. His look of shock slowly slipped into a genuine smile, it was enchanting. 

"What is your name?" he asked, voice lighter than had been only moments ago.

"My name is Sebastian," I answered. "Well little one, sleep tight," I said turning to leave.

"Ciel."

I was surprised by the voice. My eyes wandered to his. "Ciel," he repeated, "It's my name."

I smiled at this, "Well little heaven, good night."

Ciel smiled at me, "Good night,  _Father_  Sebastian."


	2. An Unforgettable Sin

The next morning, his presence dawned on me. What a strange little gypsy, that so happened to end up on my doorstep. I waited till light flooded the room before walking down to the kitchen. I could hear the younger nuns tutting and flirting around someone, and I most definitely knew who it was. The sight was as I imagined it. Ciel was surrounded by a swarm of young ladies, it was almost comical. 

“You’re truly a gypsy?” Mey-rin asked, rubbing her hand against the pale skin. The boy’s shirt had been tugged loose by wandering hands, making the action easy.

“So what if I am?” Ciel said, ripping himself away and trying to bypass the bodies around him.

“Do you truly prostitute yourselves?” Angela asked, a smug smile on her face. She was a bitch of a person, which would never change.

I saw the boy was about to lash out so I quickly spoke up.

“Ladies, please the boy has had enough excitement for one day,” I ushered the women out of the room. Their feeble protests could be heard from the other side but the wood mostly muffled it. I latched the door behind them. The last thing I needed was another barging in. “Are you alright?” I asked, watching the boy replace his shirt upon himself.

“How do you not snap the necks of those harpies?” the teen growled and retied his blouse.

“You’ll learn that just graphically thinking about it helps with the rage,” I got a loaf of bread out of the cupboard and cut him a piece.

Ciel hopped up on the counter next to me and took it. “Thank you,” he said, biting in the food.

“Don’t thank me yet. I can only keep them at bay for so long.” I washed off the knife and dried it, placing it back in the drawer.

“Not for that,” he said, “for last night last. It means a lot that you took me in, otherwise I’d…” Ciel clenched his fist, imagining the fate he would have faced.

I nod before changing the subject. “What will you do now?” I asked.

His blue eyes narrowed, “I need to get my family out of there.” Ciel scooted closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face, it was pleasantly clean. “Do you know a way?” he asked, voice barely a whisper. He must have thought someone was spying on us, how adorable.

I leaned in toward him, watching his cheeks slowly dark, “Oh, there are many ways child. None of which are very pure.”

Ciel scoffed, a cocky smile coming onto his face. “I could give two shits about purity, _father_. I want my family out of that hell hole. Now do you know a way or not?”

I was impressed by his boldness. I turned away and sat at the nearby table. “Well,” I began, “There is the option of whoring yourself out to the guards to get them out, but I know you’re not too keen on that idea.”

His growl confirmed my suspicions.

I smiled and continued, “The next would be to whore yourself out to a judge or high official.”

“So the only way I’m getting them out is if I become a prostitute?” the disgust on his face was almost laughable.

“There is the third option,” I add. “You will have to join the church and be ‘reborn’. It will take a couple months, but once you’re known, they will let you take your wayward family so you may cleanse them of their wickedness.”

Ciel nodded. His head hung in despair. “I guess the last option is the only sane one.” He hopped off the counter and moved to stand before me. “What must I do?” he asked.

I smiled at this, he was so determined. “Well, you’ll be my altar boy. First though, we’ll need to get you clean and cut your hair,” I stood and grabbed his wrist, feeling the pulse pick up. I unlocked the door and had him follow me to the washroom.

“B-but I took a bath last morning, and like my hair!” he interjected, his feet stumbling to follow my pace.

I chuckled at this. “Do you want to save your family, or not?” I asked, knowing full well the answer.

Ciel closed his mouth, but a pout was very evident on his face.

We reached the room without further incident. “Alright, strip,” I instructed and waited for the teen to comply.

He face lit up at the words. “Why?!” he asked, clutching his clothes.

I raised an eyebrow and gestured toward the tub. His look went from horror to embarrassment. Ciel seemed to calm though and threw off his garments. I heated up some water for him and poured it into the basin, adding some cold water to cool it down. “Get in,” I commanded.

The boy scowled at me but got into the water without a verbal fuss. He relaxed in the warmth, his head tilting back to rest on the edge.

I hadn’t seen him at peace before, it was just as captivating as his smile. I stripped off my priest coat and rolled up the sleeves of my button up. Grabbing the soap and a cloth, I sat behind the tube on a stool. “Sit up,” I said, breaking the boy out of his tranquility.

Ciel huffed, he didn’t like to be ordered, and sat up straight in the water. I scrubbed his back and shoulders, watching him melt into the touch. “I can wash myself,” he groaned out.   

“It is no trouble,” I said, moving to clean his arms and hands. A new thought then dawned on me. “How old are you, Ciel?”

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Guess,” he said playfully.

“Twelve?”

Ciel laughed at this. It was not a mocking one, but a true laugh. He calmed down and gave me a wicked grin. “I’ll be fifteen in the winter,” he said, still snickering.

I smiled as well, the boy’s mood was contagious. Leaning forward, I scrubbed his neck down to his chest before moving under his arm.

Ciel giggled again. I repeated the action and got the same response. “You’re ticklish?” I inquired and did the same move again.

“Yes!” he pushed my arm away, laughing, “Now cut it out!” Ciel grabbed my cloth wielding hand. He stared at it for a moment. His eyes seemed to shimmer as his fingers ran over mine. Those deep blue pools stared up at me. A sin I hadn’t felt in a long time rippled through me. I stood up abruptly, causing him to jump a bit. He looked almost hurt by the action. With a smile I leant down and whispered, “I shall be back with you robes, wash your lower half while I’m gone.”

His cheeks flared red again but he nodded nonetheless.

I closed the door behind me before resting against it. It was strange how an urge can be awoken so easily. The want to devour that innocent soul was tempting, but my want for something else outweighed it. Groaning, I stood up straight and went to retrieve Ciel’s new outfit.

This boy was going to shatter the mask I had built.


	3. Little Dancer

 

Watching the teen struggle with the cross was one of the funniest things I’ve ever witnessed. Ciel could barely get the jeweled structure off the ground, much less carry it over his head. “How long do you plan on fighting your body’s limits?” I asked.

Ciel glared at me. His blue eyes glowing with red hot anger. “I can do it!” he growled and once more tried to lift the mass of wood. “I can do it!” Ciel said and kept pushing himself to lift the cross. Sweat was dripping from his furrowed brow. To any passerby the site would be heartbreaking, to me though, well, it was the funniest thing I’d ever seen.

“I think this is not what you are suited for,” I said, finally having enough of the sight.

His eyes locked on mine. “I’d like to see you do better,” he spat, finally ceasing his fruitless pursuit. Without a second thought, I grabbed the jeweled wood, lifting it above my head effortlessly before placing it back down.

Ciel’s mouth was agape. He quickly shut it, growling out an ‘I hate you’. The boy was full of surprises, all very intriguing.

“There are other ways to serve as a holy boy, without needing physical strength,” My lite comment got under his skin and made his blood boil, I loved it.

“Like what?” Ciel snarled, clenching his little fists.

I thought for a moment before my eyes landed on the raised platform. “You said you sang, right?”

Ciel nodded eagerly. His azure eyes scanned the platform in wonder. “Well,” I ushered him over, “go sing for me.”

Pale cheeks turned crimson within seconds. “W-what?” he stuttered out.

“Sing for me,” I repeated. “Pretend I am a crowd watching you perform. Make me want to give you my spare coins,” I instructed.

Ciel looked at me wearily but nodded. He jumped up onto the platform and stared out over the never ending pews. I sat on a nearby pew and waited. After a deep breath he began. Dear Lucifer, if heaven had a choir, this boy would be the golden child. The sweet notes echoed through the chambers of the cathedral. The bell like voice chimed through my ears and played with my heart strings. I closed my eyes, envisioning the notes and the interworking of the teen’s vocals. The eternity of bliss slowly faded though. Even when the song was over, the voice still rang out. As if the church didn’t want to let the music cease.

“How was that?” Ciel asked, a nervous tone tinting the otherwise sturdy voice.

My burgundy eyes slowly opened. I stared at him in wonder. The afternoon light was shining through the stain glass window, making a gorgeous halo around the small body. He was a vision of purity and heaven’s light, it made me want to taint him all the more.

“You have the voice of an archangel,” I purred.

Ciel’s cheeks darkened once again. “Thanks,” he mumbled and moved to get off the platform, I stopped him though.

“Sing more,” I requested, not ready for the divinity to end.

His cobalt eyes were filled with surprise before pride took over. He moved to the center of the platform again. “What shall I sing?” he asked, a coy smile playing on his face.

My hungry eyes scanned him before answering, “Ava Maria.”

Ciel nodded. The beautiful voice started once more. The church became alive, humming to the melody and dancing to the tune. The mastery of this vocalized art was almost too much to bare. As before though, the voice ended too soon for my liking.

Ciel looked at me, eyes going over every one of my features before realizing his staring. He shook out his hair and descended, moving toward me. “Did I good, _father_?” his innocence was fake and the title was dripping in sarcasm.

I chuckled and stood. My hand slipped to cup his cheek. I leant down, face barely an inch from his before whispering, “You have the most heavenly voice I’ve ever heard. I would adore to hear more of it.”

Ciel’s stunned face slowly melted into a cocky smile. “I wished to indulge in the same. Shall you sing a duet with me, _father_?” he asked, letting his hand hook under the priest collar I dawned.

“I would gladly harmonize with you, little heaven. I’m afraid though that I would make your lovely voice break with cries of pure rapture,” I purred into his ear. His body was practically melting against me now but he still taunted.

Ciel licked his lips, a sight that will forever be in my memory. He pushed up on his toes. Lips almost against mine, our breath mingling as he whispered, “I wouldn’t mind screaming for you, _father_. As long as I’m screaming your name in the throes of unholy bliss.”

This boy. I growled lowly, making him shiver and press against me closer. “That sin will be your downfall,” I rested my forehead against his.

Ciel smiled. “Then thrust the devil out of me,” he challenged.

I almost had him there. Among the pews and the bibles but hurrying footsteps kept me at bay. I pulled away from him, seeing the pout on Ciel’s angelic face.

“F-father!” Mey-rin stuttered out, coming around the corner clumsily.

“What is it?” I asked, straightening my overcoat.

“The…the high judge is here to see you,” Mey-rin began to twiddle her thumbs. Her eyes ran over us before falling to the floor.  

I smiled at the news. “I well be back,” I said to Ciel before leaving. I could sense the other demon in my office. Opening the door, I was greeted with a familiar face. “Well hello, Claude.”

The younger demon merely smiled. “It’s nice to see you too,” Claude said, resting against the far wall.

“To what honor am I receiving this visit?” I asked, taking a seat in my chair.

Claude chuckled at his own thoughts before speaking, “Well, you see, I’ve come across a fractured gypsy gem and wished to know if you have the other half.”

I smiled, “And if I do?”

Claude’s smile widened. “Well that’s perfect!” he exclaimed moving to sit in the seat across from me. “My little dancer has been worried about his brother. I promised to come here and make sure the boy was alive, since I couldn’t find him in the court dungeon.”

“Your little dancer?” I thought the nickname was a bit ridiculous, but I had no right to judge since I have a ‘little heaven’.

“Yes, the little gypsy I found. He was dancing in the dungeon, entertaining the others. He’s quite beautiful, if it wasn’t for his clothing, you wouldn’t say he was a gypsy. His hair is blonde with crystal blue eyes. He caught my attention, the boy knows how to move his hips.” Claude seemed to go into his own mind till I pulled him out of it.

“What’s this little dancer’s name?” I asked, knowing I would want to check with Ciel before giving the good news.

“Alois,” Claude answered, still half in his own mind.

“You have Alois?!”

Both of us turned to stare at Ciel. The beaming smile on the boy’s face made my heart melt, it seemed to work on Claude as well.

“I have him, little one. He’s in my care,” Claude assured.

“Is…is he alright? Did anyone in that damned place harm him?!” Ciel asked, running over to the judge in a frenzy. “Please, please tell me no one hurt him,” he begged.

Claude only smiled at the concern. “Calm yourself, he is in my hands now. I got him shortly after his arrest, no harm came to him.”

Ciel visibly relaxed at the news and looked at me hopefully. “Will I be able to visit him?” he asked, voice too sweet for his own good.

Before I could answer Claude piped in, “Of course!”

Ciel squealed and hugged the judge, “Thank you! Thank you, thank you!” He smiled at me and came round to hug me as well. A flash of sadness crossed his eyes though. “Wait,” Ciel looked at Claude, “is mama okay?”

Claude frowned. “You and your brother,” he mumbled before speaking up again, “She was able to escape capture. The courts do not have her.”

Ciel frowned, “Neither does the church.”

Claude stood to take his leave. “Well, I must go report this to the little thing that’s probably tearing up my room in worry. I shall see you soon, Ciel. You too Sebastian,” he tipped his hat and left.

I looked down at the boy beside me. He was gnawing on his thumb nail. “Your mother is smart Ciel. She will not rest till she finds you, and if you are an altar boy you will be known.”

My words must have worked because he smiled and embraced me once more. I enjoyed the contact and kissed the top of his downy hair.

“Father?”

I looked up to see Angela in the doorway. She was glaring at the still hugging Ciel. “It’s time for confessions,” she spat and stormed off.

That’s just great, a pissed off nun.


	4. Sinful Confessions

 I cracked my neck before climbing into the tiny box. I hated this accursed construction. Not all priests are short, though I guess not all priests are demons either. I stretched my legs and got comfortable. I waited awhile till the other side of the box was stepped into.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.”

God dammit, Angela. I sighed softly before answering, “What is your sin, my child?”

“I wish to commit murder.”

Well then, I wasn’t expecting that. I almost chuckled at my own surprise but caught myself. “Murder, my child?”

“Yes,” she growled. “A wicked beast has descended upon this house of God. He’s corrupting the pure with his innocent face and leading them astray with his angelic voice.”

I almost thought she was speaking of me, before I realized who it truly was. “Why do you think this person is evil, my child?”

“He is a filth gypsy! Impure, unclean, unwanted! He should be in the dungeon of the courts, not in the house of our lord!” she ranted.

I rolled my eyes, if only she knew what else was in God’s house. Sighing I said, “Is it not in our good book to give others second chances?”

“W-well,” she stuttered, “yes, but he-”

“My child, pray upon you rosary tonight and beg for forgiveness for you sinful thoughts,” I instructed. “This will help you find your answers. If this gypsy truly is evil, our lord shall sniff him out and lay down the hand of justice. Now go in peace.”

Angela was silent for a moment before answering, “Yes, father.” She left the confessional and went back to her room, muttering to herself.

Another person entered now.

“F-forgive me father, f-for I have sin!”

God dammit, Mey-rin.  Let my head fall back, “What is your sin, my child?”

“I-I am having thoughts so blasphemy!”

I raise an eyebrow. What the hell was going on today? “What is this sin, my child?”

“I…” she voice waved as she said, “I wish to leave the convent and be married.”

Now my eyes were wide. “Whatever for, my dear sister?”

“I have met a man. A kind and godly man,” her voice became softer as she went on, “He’s a baker in town, very sweet, very caring. I’ve spoken with him, long talks about life and virtue. We have done nothing impure. He wishes to make an honest woman of me before we…” She trailed off.

I shrugged, “Go marry him.”

A gasp from the other side of the confessional made me smile. “B-but father! T-the church and m-my sisters! What-what would they say?!”

 “Mey-rin, do you love this man?” I asked.

“I do father,” she answered, “I do.”

“A nun is to only give herself to the lord, if she cannot, that means she was made for another purpose. Your love was not solely meant for the church. Marry, make more children for the lord and teach them his way. Give him more to love and be loved yourself,” I swear, preaching is like second nature now.

Mey-rin began to nod, “Yes! Yes, I shall marry him and make children for our lord. Thank you father, thank you!” She ran out of the confessional and toward her room.

I began to laugh full heartedly. These have been the most interesting confessions I’ve ever had. Colleting myself, I almost left before the adjacent door was opened again. I sat back down, groaning inwardly.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.”

That voice. I looked over into the darkness. There, in the confessional, was Ciel.

Oh, this would be fun. “What is your sin, my child?”

“Oh _father_ , I do not simply have one sin,” Ciel teased, looking in my direction. I almost thought he could see me as clear as I could see him but I knew this was not true.

“Tell them to me, my child.” I nearly purred the title.

“Oh _father_ , my thoughts are wicked,” Ciel moaned, knowing full well I would hear. “It is a man I seek, and my wants are, oh father they’re too terrible to say.”

I’m going to devour this boy. “Tell me, child. I cannot give you ways of exoneration unless I know the details. Who is this man?”

“That is the worse part, father. He is a man of faith,” Ciel bit his lip, “oh father, it’s rather wicked, isn’t it?”

“Very much so,” I answered, voice dipping lower. I watch Ciel shiver from the drop in tone. “Continue.”

“I’d watched him, before I came into the church. He’d passed me and my family one day. My young sister had fallen and he’d helped her up, I was smitten. On Sundays, I go to the church to watch his service. I would slip in after everyone was seated, hide behind and pillar and watch him.” Ciel took in a shaky breath, “I thought of him at night as I…”

 “As you did what?”

Ciel smirked. His answer was downright cruel, “As I played with myself, _father_.”

My hand slipped down to rake my nail across my thigh. “Really now? How else have you sinned, my child?”

“Now that I am in the church, he’s so close. I can’t help but imagine him. At night, I want him to come into my bed and have his way with me. To ravish me at the altar as he preaches to his mindless flock.” His breath is getting heavier now, as is mine. I close my eyes, imagining the scenes. “I want him inside me, for him to make me recite the prayers as he fills me with his holy girth. I wish for him to fill me with his essence and keep me full- Ah!”

My eyes snapped open. My throat is tight but I have to ask, “Are you touching yourself, my heaven?”

“Yes, _father_.”

That’s it! “Get in here, now,” I growled. There is no room for arguments in my demand, and he knows this. I heard Ciel scatter and clamber into my side of the box. Within seconds, his hips have straddled mine and my hands are around his slim waist.

“Father, how can my sins be annulled?” he panted, and grips himself once more. I slapped the hand away and pressed him tighter against me.

“What is it you want from this man, my heaven?” I whispered, taking a hand full of his silky hair. “Do you want power, favors, sex?”

“Love,” Ciel gasped as his hair was pulled. He smiled at me and added, “also sex.”

“What would you like first?” I asked, slipping my hand under his robes.

He moaned as my fingers ghosted along his skin, twisting and pinching his nipples before tracing his stomach. I stopped at his naval, waiting. With short breath, he begged, “A kiss.”

A sinful smile stretched across my face. “And if this man were to give it?”

Ciel shuddered. He took a deep breath before saying, “I’d let him have all of me.”

That’s all I need to hear.


	5. Nun-Blocked

The kiss was intense. My tongue chased his, our breath mingling and fingers intertwining. Ciel pulled away to suck in mouthfuls of air. “Dear God,” he gasped and dove in for another kiss.

“Not quite,” I growled and began to unbutton my overcoat. Ciel started ripping off his robes and tugging at my collar, unlatching it and throwing it away. He rocked his hips against mine. Our moans mingling together as we thrust into each other’s touches.

“Have me,” he demanded, “Have me, Sebastian.”

My name coming from his lips caused a new fire to burn inside me. “I will,” my voice was rough and meaningful. I pulled down his shorts as he ripped open my button up. Soft hands began to trail over my chest. Ciel moved harder against me. His fingers slipping to my pants. He struggled with my belt’s latch for a moment before pouting. “Open them,” he begs, “For the love of God, open them.”

I reach down and unbuckle the offensive leather, casting it aside. More hands then came to assist me in my pursuit. Soft hands dug under the thin fabric I was wearing and wrapped around me. “Ciel,” I hissed.

The gypsy’s smile seemed to glow in the darkness. “Oh _father_ , is this for me?” he asked, with feign innocence. Ciel bit his lip and began to toy with my length.

“You’re playing with fire,” I growled, grabbing a fistful of that silky hair. He moaned loudly, grinding down onto me. I bucked into him, causing a gasping moan. He looked positively wrecked. His hair was disheveled and his pupils were blown. A deep pink was spread across his face. “Ciel,” I whispered. I felt his heart skip a beat under my ghosting fingers. My hand slipped to unbutton his shorts.

Ciel moaned softly as his length was released from the confining fabric. “Touch me,” he commanded, giving me a harsh squeeze.

I hissed and took him in my free hand, the other tugged his face to mine. Our breath and spit mingled as soft, curious touches became rough and lustful. “Is this what you dreamed of?” I teased, rubbing my thumb over the head of his length. “Did you pleasure yourself to the thought of my fucking you in the confessional?”

Spasms wrecked his body, the hand around me froze. His head fell on my shoulder, the sweet moans were now going directly in my ears. “Yes,” he gasped, hand moving once more.

“Tell me about,” I ordered, beginning to nibble on his neck. Oh, how I wanted to mark and mar that clean canvas of flesh.

Ciel moved his head so to speak in my ear. “I dreamed of you filling me, pounding into my ass.” My breath catches at the vulgar chose of words. He continues on, a triumphant smile on his adorable face. “I dreamed of us in your bed,” he whispered softly, “you having me recite the prayers as you take me from behind. You’d fuck me harder if I could say an entire line and spank me if I stopped.”

My eyes rolled back in pleasure. The images were too sweet to not consider trying. I moved his hand off my cock and pressed him closer against me. He whined but I quickly pushed our lengths together, wrapping a hand around them and began to stroke. “Keep going,” I growled, rubbing us faster.

Ciel threw his head back and moaned at the feeling. “Jesus Christ!” his scream resounded on the wood of the confessional, covering his mouth quickly.

I chuckled, “Not quite, heaven.” Ciel hissed at the nickname and rolled his hips into the harsh strokes I was giving him. “Though you do flatter me,” I teased, nipping at the teen’s scarlet ear.

“Father?”

I felt Ciel’s heart stop at the new voice, both of us held our breath. The interruption was not very welcomed. “What is it, Angela?!” I snapped, causing the nun to jump.

She whimpered at my tone but I was far too frustrated to care. “Forgive me, father, but supper is ready.”

Ciel quivered and wiggled his hips to get some relief on his pulsing cock. He was so impatient, even with another being just a step outside the door. “I’m in the middle of confession, Angela,” I growled.

“I’m so sorry, father! I heard a scream and I…I’m sorry!” Angela cried and ran from the main church. Thank Lucifer that scared the woman off.

Ciel whimpered as I gave him a slow stroke. “Are you alright, little one? Your dream of screwing in front of my mindless flock was almost realized,” I teased.

“Shut up, y-you bastard and start moving that damned hand,” Ciel’s shaky voice ordered. His hand pulled at my hair, trying to coax me into moving.

I smile, even in the throes of pleasure the boy still had the audacity to command. The hand I had in his hair slipped from the navy tresses. My hand trailed over his shoulder blade and down his spine till I reached my prize. I danced my digits over his plush flesh. His breath hitches as my hand sped up its pace.

“I…I f-feel,” Ciel gasped and bit my shoulder to suppress that gorgeous voice. Though I wanted to hear those sweet screams of ecstasy, I knew it would be too risky.

“Tell me more about your dreams,” I panted, feeling my own ending coming.

“I want to lose my innocence to you,” Ciel moaned.

My eyes rolled back at the confession. “You do?” I asked, licking my lips. “How do you want your first time to be? How would I have you, _Ciel_?”

The teen moaned into my neck, “Ah…you-you’d take me to bed. It would be slow and hard. You would have me on my back,” he stopped, biting into my shoulder once more as a loud moan ripped through his throat.

“Oh, ciel,” I moaned. “I would make you scream with every roll of our hips. I’d hold you, kiss you, and make you see how precious you truly are.”

Ciel whimpered into my neck. “S-sebastian,” he sighed, thighs twitching as the coil inside him tightens. “I’m-”

“I know,” I whispered, “let it go. Cum for me, Ciel.” That was the final straw.

Ciel screamed into my shoulder, body shaking as he came into my awaiting hand. I growled, let my own orgasm wash over me.

The teen continued to shiver in my lap. We sat there for a few minutes before I moved to grab our discarded attire.

Ciel whined as I redressed him, “I don’t want to leave.”

I chuckled at this. Ciel wraps his arms around my neck. I gather him into my arms and leave the box. We go to Ciel’s room and I lay him on the bed. “Clean yourself up before dinner,” I instruct, placing a chaste kiss on his sweaty forehead.

“Alright,” he said before a sly grin spread across his face, “but only if you give me a real kiss.”

I chuckled at the childish request but complied. Our lips touched sweetly. The contact sparked a fire in me, it was warm and wonderful. I wanted more of those innocent touches. I wanted all of this little heaven, and tomorrow, I would have it.


	6. Daily Torture

Dinner was a daily torture in my book. The nuns all gossiped about something or another. Lucky the older women would hush the younger. The churched housed ten ladies, four of which I’ve only cared to learn by name. Mey-rin looked nervous, glancing up at me with pleading eyes as I entered.

“H-hello, father,” she greeted, fidgeting in her seat.

“Good evening Mey-rin,” I replied, taking my seat at the head of the table.

Angela moved to sit beside me but I ushered her away, “That is for Ciel,” I said. There was normally never a chair at my left side, but tonight was different.

“But, father,” Angela said, crushed.

“There is a seat beside, Irene,” I suggested, “Sit with you sister, my dear. I must teacher Ciel proper table etiquette.”

Angela nodded and took a seat by Irene, who welcomed her fellow nun.

It was a few minutes later, after all the nuns had been seated, that my little heaven entered. He had cleaned himself up from our earlier romp, looking like an angel in the candlelight.

“Good evening, ladies,” he said. Every nun swooned at the sweet figure and his angelic voice, except one.

“Good evening, gypsy,” Angela greeted.

Ciel smiled at this, “I am happy to see you remember my heritage, it’s very kind of you miss nun.”

Little giggles erupted from the table. Angela’s face grew hot with anger but she bit her tongue. Ciel strolled over to me, eyeing the empty seat before taking it. “How are you father?” he asked, voice dripping with that beautifully false innocence.

“I am well child, and you?” I asked, playing along.

Ciel merely smiled, “I’m absolutely wonderful, father.”

“Your voice is very beautiful,” Irene said.

Ciel blushed and looked at her. “You heard me?” he asked.

Irene nodded, as did the rest of the nuns. “Yes,” Irene said, “I’d be happy to have you in the choir with me and the others, if you wish, that is.”

Ciel nodded eagerly, “Yes, I’d love to sing with you!”

Irene smiled brightly, her porcelain face had a glow to it. “Wonderful! You can start tomorrow. I will get you early tomorrow morning so we can practice before mass and we can practice a little after dinner, if you wish,” she said.

Ciel smiled, “Yes, that’d be wonderful.” He picked up his fork as food was placed in front of him.

“Ciel,” I said. His gleaming eyes looked up at me. “What?” he asked.

“We pray before we eat, heathen!” Angela interjected.

“Angela!” I snapped, making her sag in her seat.

“I am sorry, father,” she said.

“I’m not the one you should apologize to,” I growled.

Angela stared at the teen. She clenched her fist but she was defeated. Angela said, “I am sorry.”

Ciel shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m use to people like you,” he said and examined his fork.

Mey-rin stood abruptly. “Everyone, before we pray, there is something I must tell you all.” She looked at me, I nodded. “I am leaving the convent and marrying a man I love.”    

All fell silent around the table.

Ciel was the first to speak, “Will you have the wedding at the church?!” The happiness ringing in his voice was adorable.

Mey-rin smiled at the question, “Yes,” she said, “If father does not mind, that is.”

“I would be happy to marry you to your love,” I replied.

Hearing my answer, the other nuns began to smile. Each giving their blessing, except one. Angela sat there brooding, her scowling face was slowly darkening the mood of the table.

“Sister,” Mey-rin pleaded to the sour nun, waiting for the other’s approval.

Angela stood up abruptly and glared at the wine-haired girl. “You will burn in hell, you whore!” Angela stomped off and out of the dining room.

Mey-rin stood there, paralyzed by the rejection. She burst into tears so suddenly everyone flinched.

Ciel was the first to react. He got out of his seat and wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman. “There, there, love,” he whispered, “You’ll make the most beautiful and purest bride anyone has ever seen.”

Mey-rin beamed at the kind words and returned the hug to him.

I was surprised by the boy’s kindness but it warmed my blacken heart to see the sweetness in such a proud little thing.

 

* * *

 

I rubbed my tired eyes. The candle light was flickering from an unknown wind. I finally put down my pen and stacked all the documents neatly.

_Knock, knock, knock_

The confident knocks made me smile. I opened the door to see the little gypsy standing there. Ciel gave me a coy smile and I quickly ushered him into my room. Our lips connected as the door closed. Ciel’s arms wrapped around my neck. I couldn’t help lifting him into my arms.

“Someone’s happy to see me,” he teased, placing a chaste peck on my nose. I chuckled at his taunts and let him drop on my bed. Ciel stretched, arching his back before sitting up. It was one of the most graceful displays I’ve ever seen. I shrugged off my vest, leaving me in my pants and collared shirt, before climbing in after him.

Ciel moved over for me, before resting his head on my chest. His cobalt irises gleaming in the candle light. He giggled and nuzzled my shirt.

“You’re like a kitten,” I whispered, placing a kiss on the lovely crown of blue hair.

Ciel only hummed at the comment. “I’m tired, Irene had me practicing after dinner and then Mey-rin wanted to talk to me about her dress. Those women are so draining,” he whined.

I smiled down at him, little bags were forming under his eyes. “You’re too kind, my heaven.”

Ciel looked up at me, chin resting on my chest. “You’re too wonderful,” he replied, voice dripping in adoration.

I wrapped an arm around his slim waist and pulled him close. We sat up, him in my lap. I caressed his silky face and placed a calm kiss on those soft lips. His hands tangled into my hair as we grew more heated.

“Father?”

Ciel and I both froze. “What the hell is she doing here?” Ciel hissed. I shrugged.

“Father?” Angela said again, rapping on the door.

Quickly I picked the teen up and placed him in my wardrobe. “I’ll get rid of her,” I whispered, placing another kiss on those sweet lips. I close the doors and straighten myself up before answering the worried knocks.

“Oh, Father! I thought you were hurt,” Angela said, oddly sweet.

“I had fallen asleep at my desk. I guess it is luck that you woke me,” I lied.

Angela nodded, twiddling her thumbs before asking, “May I come in?”

I felt something ominous was about to transpire but denying her would only cause more suspicion. “Come in,” I said. Angela walked past me and took a seat on my bed, she kept her eyes to the floor.

“Whatever is wrong, my child?” I asked, though I could care less about this annoying woman.

“I have been awful,” Angela said.

That’s a God damn understatement. “Whatever do you mean?” I asked.

Angela groaned, “You know I am father. I’ve been ever envious, as of late. I adore my God, and my sisters, but it’s not fair!”

The outburst took me aback. “What do you mean it’s not fair?”

Angela growled, “I have tried to be good and godly, yet I can’t find a love? Mey-rin is getting married, that gypsy is being adored and yet I am stuck in the muck as they continue to rise!”

Wow, she’s supremely in denial about how terrible of a person she was. I quickly retort though, “My child, you have your God’s love and your sisters.”

“They hate me,” she seethed.

I sighed, “Maybe it is because of your demeanor. Try to be friendlier, smile, be a bit kinder. You set Mey-rin in tears this evening, she only wanted your support.”

Angela nodded, “I know. I’ve already apologized to her and told her I would gladly help tailor her wedding dress.”

I smiled at this, “Well that is a step in the right direction.”

Angela stood and moved to stand before me. “Father, I wish to confess something.”

“What is it?” I asked. This was quickly becoming boring and tedious. Please let her have fallen in love, and please let her leave the convent.

Angela dropped her robes.

I frowned. Goddammit Angela! “Um, Angela this is most inappropriate,” I said, pushing away from the advancing nun.

“I love you, father,” she said and wrapped her arms around me. “I wish for us to leave the convent and marry.” No. “I want us to have children.” Double No! “I want us to bring up our children together, please take me father.” That’s it!

“Angela that is enough!” I roared and pushed her off of me. “You shall stop these foolish thoughts of love and go back to your room or leave this church.”

“But father, you love me. I know you do!” she cried and tried to cling to me again. “We were meant to be, a holy man and woman. We were meant to make holy children. We should be married.”

I grabbed her clothes and ushered her out of my room, “Leave Angela and forget your delusions. I do not love you, nor will I be the father of your children. Go away!” I could hear her heart crack as the door slammed in her face. The sodding quickly died down as she ran back to her quarters.

“I hate that woman, and even I think that was a bit too harsh,” Ciel said, exiting the closet. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my back. “Why do you hate her so much, besides the obvious?” Ciel asked.

I sighed and grabbed him. Holding him in my arms as we went to lay back on the bed. “She’s a terrible woman,” I explained, “she tried to cause a witch hunt, then when the gypsies started, she tried to accuse those she hated as being a part of the clans that were ‘plaguing this fair city’. She’s full of hate and bullshit. I fucking hate her.”

Ciel burst into laughter at my choice of words. “Sebastian, a holy man cursing, how scandalous!” he teased. Ciel laid on my chest before wrinkling his nose and sitting up. “You smell like her,” he growled. The teen quickly smiled though and tugged me out of bed. “Come take a bath with me, _father_ ,” Ciel insisted and danced over to the door. I followed, a bath would be nice.  

 


	7. An Unmistakable Feeling

I ran the hot water. It felt nice on my perfume caked hand. Lucifer knows what the dreadful nun drenched herself in before coming to my chambers. Ciel was calmly stripping off his altar boy outfit. Smiling at the expanse of creamy skin, I quickly finished filling to tub.

“Is it ready?” Ciel asked, coming over to stand beside me. I nodded and he gladly climbed in, leaving a space behind him. “Well, _father_ , are you going to join me?” he asked, resting his chin on the rim of the tub. The playful smile on his lips was tempting.

“I don’t know, does a naughty boy like you deserve such a treat?” I teased, twirling a piece of his cobalt hair.

Ciel pouted, “Please Sebastian, the water will get cold without you.”

I chuckled and nodded, “I can’t deny such a sweet request.” His gleaming eyes stayed locked on me as I began to strip off the last layer of my uniform. His face grew increasingly red as the last article of clothing fell. I stood there in all my glory and smirked at the teen’s reaction. “Are you alright, Ciel?”

The boy kneeled up and grabbed my wrist. “Come here,” he commanded and pulled me toward the tub. I got in, sitting behind him and pulled him into my lap. Ciel moaned and looked back at me. A smirk spread across his face, “You feel as big as you look.”

I growled and captured those sweet lips. We kissed for a time, giving each other sweet touches and playful nips. He moved to sit so he was fully facing me. His fingers tangled in my ebony locks before sliding down my neck and resting on my chest. We broke apart so Ciel could take in a, much needed, breath.

“Let me wash you,” he said, reaching behind me to grab a cloth and some soap. He lathered the rag and sat back. “Sit up,” he ordered, pulling me up straight. Ciel smiled at my compliance and began to scrub my shoulders and chest. He inhaled my scent and pressed himself against me. “I swear, you’re not human,” Ciel said mindlessly as he scrubbed the nun’s smell off me.

He didn’t know how right he was.

I grabbed his plush cheeks and kneaded the soft flesh. Ciel moaned, gripping my shoulders. The cloth was dropped in the soapy water, forgotten. His nails dug into my skin, making me hiss in pleasure. “Sebastian,” he whispered as my hand continued to caress him. I could feel his length hardening against my stomach and the skin pressed against me was heating up.

“Ciel.” Those eyes stared into mine. I could feel the urge to take him bubble inside me but I suppressed it. I shall wait, it will make the final reaping all the sweeter. I licked my lips, practically tasting that creamy expanse of skin.

Delicate hands moved off my shoulders and grabbed my wrists. “Wait,” Ciel panted, he wiggled his hips and stared down at the soapy water. “I want…I want to,” the teen lost his nerve and frowned. His pout was adorable.

“What do you want?” I asked, slipping my hands away from him. My fingers danced up his sides, along his neck and held the rosy cheek. “What do you want,” I asked again. “Tell me,” I whispered, placing a kiss over his heart, “I will not deny you, my heaven. Whatever you wish, I will not deny.”

That seemed to spark a fire back in him. Ciel stood and got out of the bath. He wrapped a towel around himself before holding out a hand to me. That playful gleam in his eyes was back. I stood, quickly grabbing my own towel before following him. We walked the empty halls of the cathedral till we reached my room. Ciel bit his lip and guided me to my bed. After I was seated, he closed my door and locked it. The ‘click’ that resounded through the room confirmed every naughty suspicion that was running through my mind.

The teen sauntered back to me. Ciel stood there, looking me over. “Move your towel,” he demanded. I smiled and slipped off the offending cloth. Ciel licked his lips and kneeled. I stared at him in wonder. “Ciel,” I whispered, breathless. Those blue gems locked with my red. Curious hands began to stroke me length. I let my head fall back and sighed happily. I looked down at him once more to see another smile playing on those lips. “You become rigid so fast,” he teased.

Ciel gave me another grin before opening his mouth, letting his velvety tongue escape. That pink appendage licked the expanse of my cock before circling the head and moving back down before repeating the process.

“Take it,” I said.

Ciel chuckled. “What’s the magic word, _father_?” he taunted, laying a kiss on my leaking head.

“Please,” I begged.

Those blue eyes turned a shade darker as did his blush. Ciel gasped at my request but nooded. He wrapped those lips around my cock, making a shiver run up my spine. “Fuck,” I gasped, placing a hand on top of that lovely crown of blue.

Ciel moaned, causing another ripple of pleasure to go through me. His hot mouth was engulfing my tip. I tangled my fingers in those damp tresses and pulled down. Ciel whimpered as more of me was pushed inside his mouth. “Relax your throat,” I instructed. He did as I said, taking more of me. Both of us groaned at the new feeling.

I urged him to bob his head, which he blissfully did without protest. Those sweet lips and soft moans were taking me to a place of pure ecstasy. Ciel whimpered and shifted. I looked down to see a hand had wandered to his own dripping hardness. His other hand was on my thigh, looking for something to grip. I threaded my fingers with his, making those blue eyes snap open to stare up at me.

Oh, what a heavenly sight. His tussled hair, flushed face and swollen lips made him a vision of carnal need. Those eyes however, were shining with an unmistakable feeling. I felt my own face grow hot at the sensual stare. The raw intimacy of this entire act was starting to get to me. I gripped his hair tighter and began to thrust into his mouth.

Ciel whined but kept up with me. Gurgled versions of my name were coming from the full mouth. “Ciel,” I moaned, tossing my head back in pleasure. “Your mouth is wonderful,” I panted, seeing the adoring look he gave me. Smiling I added, “I can’t wait for the rest of you.”

Ciel moaned loudly, spasms wreaked his body. He stiffened as he met his release, pulling away from my dripping hardness. Ciel kneeled there, panting for a moment before saying, “Fuck my mouth.” The lewdness of the statement almost made me give in without resistance, but I couldn’t. “I don’t think that is wise-”

“Don’t argue with me, do it!” he commanded, gripping my hand tighter. I couldn’t deny him. Once more I was surrounded by the tight, wet heat. I thrust my hips into the awaiting mouth, savoring every whimper and whine the teen gives me. Each vibration made the wind in me grow tighter. “Oh Ciel,” I panted, “You wonderful, beautiful, angel.” Ciel moaned loudly around me and that caused my end. I held his head on me was I released. Those blue eyes watered but that was the only form of protest Ciel gave. He pulled away from me and swallowed my seed before taking in deep breaths.

I picked his up off the floor and settled him into my bed. He curled into me and I smiled. He head laid on my chest and I mindlessly played with those blue locks. For the first time in decades, I let fell asleep, lulled by the teen’s fluttering heart. 


	8. Sunday Reunion

The morning light streamed through the glass. I groaned, rubbing my eyes and finding that my arms was pinned. A smile stretched around my face when I saw the source. Wrapped around me, was Ciel. His right leg was over my waist and his arms was over my chest. I sighed, wishing that I could stay here but knew the nuns would be waking soon and that was a mess I did not wish to encounter.

“Ciel,” I whispered, using my free hand to gentle shake the boy’s shoulder, “Wake up.” He mumbled something in his sleep. I sighed again, he wasn’t going to making this easy. “Ciel,” I said firmly, “We have to get ready, it’s Sunday and Irene will be looking for you soon.”

The teen shook his head but his eyes opened a crack. “I don’t wanna,” he whined and clung tighter to me. I sat up, knowing that I would give in if I let him continue. Ciel gave me a pout at the quick movement. I got out of bed and began to dress for the morning’s Mass. I fucking hated Sundays.

“Sebastian,” a drowsy voice called. I wasn’t surprised that my absence had woke him but I was surprised by the sad face. “Come back to bed,” he begged, that angelic look urged me into submission. I moved back to the bed, sitting on the edge leant down to kiss those sweet lips.

Ciel’s smile was pressed against my own. He gave me a soft giggle, there was only a flicker of tiredness left on his face. “If you do well today,” I started, caressing his fair cheek before continuing, “then we can nap after this mass.”

His face brightened immensely. Ciel scrambled upright and said, “Well, no time to doddle. Dress me.”

I chuckled at the adorable command. I went into the closet and grabbed his clothes. “Aren’t you old enough to dress yourself?” I teased. Ciel’s cheeks darkened and that cute pout came back. The face quickly turned cheeky though. He stood, placing his hands on my chest.

“Now why would I dress myself?” Ciel asked, untucking my shirt, “when I have a perfectly, puss whipped man-slave to do it for me.” He chuckled at my shocked expression before grabbing my collar and pulling me down for a kiss. I smiled into the contact and grabbed those milky hips. “I prefer loving, man-servant,” I purred, picking him up and laying him back on the bed. The clothes were dropped on the nightstand, forgotten. I crawled over him, seeing a mischievous gleam in those blue eyes.

Ciel giggled and pulled me into another kiss. His legs moved so I could rest between them. “I thought we needed to get dressed,” he said, curling a finger in my hair. I kissed his palm and moved down nuzzled his neck. “We’ll make this quick,” I answered. There were purple and red bruises marring that canvas of skin. “You’re so beautiful,” I whispered, giving him another mark.

Ciel’s back arched, pressing his body against mine. His hands pulled at my hair. I slowly trailed kisses along his neck, over his collar bone and down his chest. “Sebastian,” he gasped and pulled at my hair. “What are you doing?” he asked, face already beet red from only my innocent touches.

“Tasting you,” I said, nipping at his navel. This caused a shiver to run through him. That beautiful pout was back. He huffed and pushed my head lower. “Get on with it,” he ordered before relaxing against my pillows once more.

Such a demanding little brat. I chuckled and moved to nip at his soft thighs. His breath hitched so I repeated the action. My teeth grazed the unmarked expanse. I began to bite and suck along those tempting thighs and creamy calves. Ciel’s whimpered and pulled my hair again. “Stop teasing,” he growled. There was that look again, the look of authority and pride.

I engulfed his hard length. Ciel gasped, hips thrusting up. I grabbed his thighs, keeping him in place, and bobbed my head. The teen was falling apart under me. His eyes were rolled back and his hands were clenched in tight fists. Each suck I gave made him mewl and keen.

He didn’t last long, not that I was expecting him to. Ciel’s back bowed beautifully. He came long and hard into my mouth. I savored every drop, the taste was divine. When I had my fill I moved to stare up at him. “Are you alright, little heaven?”

“Fine,” he answered dreamily.

“Father?”

Both of us froze at the voice. “What is it, Irene?” I asked.

“I can’t seem to find Ciel anywhere. Do you know where he is?” she asked through the door.

Before I could speak, Ciel piped up. “I’m in here, sister. Father is helping me into my robes. I’ll meet you at the chapel.” I smiled, the boy was good at lying.

“Alright,” Irene said, very cheerful. “I’ll be waiting there, little one. I’m so excited to start!”

We waited for her footsteps to become distant before we spoke again. “Fitting you for your robes?” I teased.

Ciel chuckled, “What? You act like you had a better lie.” He sat up and I stood. “Come, help me up. My legs don’t really want to listen to me at the moment,” He said, holding out his hand.

I took it.

 

 

Mass was boring. After years, I had finally gotten preaching down to a science. Most of the time, I wasn’t even paying attention to what I said out of my mouth. My flock blindly nodded and smiled. Oh but then came the choir. My little angel’s song put God’s chorus to shame. Everyone was captivated by him as I was.

Finally, after an hour I was able to say. “Mass has ended, go in peace.” Hoards of people filed out of the chapel, except two. I went over to Ciel, helping him off the platform before whispering, “I believe you have a visitor.” He looked at the direction I was pointing. Tears formed in his eyes.

“Alois!” he screamed, rushing to the other boy.

“Ciel!” the blonde cried and hugged his brother. “You should have seen yourself. You’re so damn beautiful, it’s not fair!” Alois laid a kiss on Ciel’s forehead. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Are you alright?” my angel asked. “Did anyone hurt you?”

The blonde shook his head. “No, Claude found me a little after the guards threw me in the cell. I was a little beat up but that was from me tripping,” Alois explained and his smile grew when his eyes landed on me. “So is that the priest that saved you?” he teased, bumping his brother’s arm.

“Shut up!” Ciel snapped and pushed the other.

“I bet he’s sucked all those demons out of you, hm?” the blonde teased, resulting in another hit.

The two bantered for a while, each throwing a barb at the other till they finally hugged again. “I missed you,” Cile whispered, nuzzling into the other’s shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Alois replied and squeezed his brother tighter against him.

“So you made him a choir boy?” Claude asked.

“So you made him a scribe?” I shot back. The other demon glared at me but I chuckled in response.

“Claude, can we stay a while,” Alois begged. I don’t know how, but he made his baby blues shimmer. He smooshed his cheek against Ciel’s. “Pwease!” he pled.

I looked over to see Claude cracking under the sight. “Fine,” he groaned.

Alois squealed and snuggled Ciel close. “Show me your room!” he exclaimed, and dragged the blue haired boy out of the chapel.

“Should we follow them?” Claude asked.

I merely shrugged, “Let them have their fun.”

 

 


	9. A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm, a smut storm! XD

Ciel and Alois were practically glue together. Neither one wanting to let go of the other. Dinner was the most eventful. The pair sat in the same chair. Many of the nuns joked that they’d fused together if they didn’t stop. The women ate quickly and left, wanting to help Mey-rin with her packing. Unsurprisingly, Angela was absent from the dining room and cheer.

“I missed you,” Alois whispered as he nuzzled Ciel’s face. The two teens are adorable. “I missed you more,” Ciel said, his voice was surprisingly sweet.

Claude scoffed, “You two are toxic together.”

Alois stuck out his tongue at the judge. “You’re just jealous,” he teased and hugged his brother closer. “Isn’t that right, Ciel?” he asked.

“Most definitely,” my heaven mocked, smiling from ear to ear. He gazed over at me. “What about you, Sebastian? Are you jealous?”

This boy. I chuckled, “Not at all. It’s heartwarming to see you reunited with your brother.” I took a sip of wine, smiling at Ciel’s pout.

Alois placed a kiss on Ciel’s cheek. The bluenette smiled and gave the blonde a kiss in return. “The priest must _love_ you in bed,” Alois teased, pinching Ciel’s nose. “Shut up, we haven’t done that yet,” my heaven admitted. His brother gasped in horror. “What?!” Alois glared daggers at me. “How dare you, not fuck him! He is a pearl, a gem among common filth!” the blonde roared.

Ciel’s face turned bright red. “Shut up!” he screamed and covered the other’s mouth. Alois continued to rant although he was muffled. The blonde licked Ciel’s hands. The other teen shot back, “Ew, Alois!”

Said teen only smiled. “Well, mister holy,” he said, staring at me. “My dear judge here should teach you how to let someone take control. He loves the way I can dance while on something rock-hard.”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Claude’s interrupted, his face has a slight blush. Dear Lucifer, this was hilarious! “I think it’s time we get going. The sun’s already set. Come on, Alois,” he urged.

The blonde pouted. “But I wanna stay. Please, Claude,” Alois begged.

“No,” Claude said, firmly. He stood. “Listen, I have work to attended to. We can visit again tomorrow, I promise,” the judge said. A rare smile was on his face.

Alois’s heart seemed to melt at the sight. “Okay,” he agreed. The blonde slowly untangled from Ciel and stood. “Walk us out,” he insisted, taking my heaven’s hand.

I got up as well, wanting to see that Ciel didn’t get kidnapped by the pair. The teen’s held hands as we all walked to the church doors.

Claude opened the door and outstretched his hand for Alois to take. Before the blonde did, he turned to Ciel.

Both Claude and I gasped as the teen’s kissed. Alois smiled, his tongue battle with my heaven’s. Ciel moaned, tugging at the blonde’s locks. The kissed was fierce but short, leaving the two panting when they separated. Ciel gave me a playful grin. Alois leaned in was whispered something into the other’s ear. Whatever it was made Ciel’s eyes gleam and lock with mine. He looked me up and down, before licking his lips.

Claude grabbed Alois, slinging the teen over his shoulder. “That’s it, we’re leaving!” he growled, storming out of the cathedral. Alois was laughing as he was carried away. “Love you, Ciel!” he yelled, waving happily.

“Love you too!” Ciel yelled back. After the other pair was out of sight, he shut the door and turned to me. “Alois told me something interesting,” he said as he sauntered over to me. Ciel grabbed my collar, pulling me down to his level. “I want to see if it’s true,” Ciel whispered.

I smiled. “You’ll have to wait until after midnight,” I instructed. Ciel frowned, “Why?” he asked. His hand ran down and into my coat. The feeling sent a shiver through me but I resisted the urge to take him back to my room. Leaning down I nipped at his lip, “I have to get everything ready for you.”

Ciel’s face brightened. “I’ll see you at midnight,” he agreed and let my collar go. The teen grabbed me through my pants, catching me by surprise. My breath hitched. Ciel chuckled. “Have this ready as well,” he ordered, and with that, he left.  

I sucked in a shaky breath but smiled, oh this would be fun.

 

 

* * *

 

I could be called many things. When it came to Ciel, however, I was two. A perfectionist and a romantic. I couldn’t help wanting to pamper and spoil the teen. Candles were bathing the room in a warm glow. Two glasses of wine sat on my work table and roses were scattered on the bed. A first lay only happens once, and I wanted to make sure the boy would never forget his. The clock struck midnight just as I finished.

_Knock, knock_

I knew he was out there, waiting. The smell of excitement and arousal was dripping off of him. “Come in,” I called.

Ciel opened my door a crack, slipping into the room. The teen was dressed only in his oversized top. When he fully stepped inside, he shut the door. Ciel looked around in awe. His blue eyes landed on me. “Did you do this?” he asked, surprised by my preparations.  

I nodded and sat on the bed, patting the space beside me. Ciel crawled on my lap instead. He unbuttoned my shirt, slowly. The teen never took his eyes off mine as his hand slid lower. Ciel pushed me lightly. I took the hint and laid down.

The teen smiled at my compliance. He rocked his hips against mine, grinding down on my cock. I sighed, the friction felt wonderful. Ciel moaned, placing his hands on my chest to steady himself. “Oh Sebastian,” he gasped, rolling his hips. This caused both of us to groan in pleasure.

I slipped a hand up his thigh and under his shirt. His hissed as my finger’s grazed his aching length. After a few minutes Ciel pouted. “I-I don’t know what to do next,” he admitted, shyly. I smiled and flipped us.

Ciel grunted as his back hit the mattress. I grabbed his plush thighs and spread his legs wide. My hands pulled his shirt up and off. He whimpered but made no further protest. Ciel sat up on his elbows and stared up at me. “I-I’ve never…” he nibbled on the inside of his cheek.

I chuckled at the confession. “I know, but didn’t that _brother_ of yours show you anything?” I teased and rested on my elbows to get a good look at the teen. Everything about him was flawless and would’ve taken my breath away, if I had any.

Ciel smiled and rested back onto the bed, “Alois isn’t really my brother. We were just both found on the same day.” He frowned. “He told me something tonight. I want to know if it’s true or not,” Ciel cupped my face in his hands. “No lying,” he ordered.

I smiled. “Of course, I wouldn’t lie to you. What is it, my heaven?”

Ciel raise an eyebrow and asked, “Are you a demon?”

The air around us stilled. I laid over him for a while before whispering, “And if I am?”

Ciel’s cobalt eyes widened. Till a devious grin crossed his face. “Well then I guess you’ll be thrusting the devil _into_ me, won’t you?” he teased and pulled me into a kiss.

I smiled, this damn boy. 


	10. First Time With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut...that's all that needs to be said.

                         

Ciel was a gorgeous creature. Fully of pride and grace, I couldn’t have asked for a better partner. He was inexperienced, but a very eager and quick learner. Ciel whined as I pulled away from our kiss. His lips were a swollen red, and his hair was a mess from my greedy fingers. “You truly must be a devil,” he whispered, voice laced with lust, “Your tongue is absolutely wicked.”

I caught his bottom lip between my teeth, giving it a playful bite before kissing him once more. Ciel wrapped his legs around my waist. His hands trailed to the buttons on my shirt and began to rip them off in vicious tugs.

I pulled away from that tempting mouth and observed the damage of my garment. “You know these shirts cost fifteen francs,” I snarled, more turned on than anger.

Ciel shivered but kept that confident smile on his face. He teen leant up to whisper in my ear, “What a pity, I don’t have any coins so I guess you’ll just have to punish me, _father_.” He tore my shirt the rest of the way open and gave my ear a bite.

I pushed him back on the bed and threw away the scraps of my tattered top. “Oh, I plan to,” I said and slipped off the bed. Wanting to give the teen a show, I slowly removed my belt and slacks.

Ciel licked his lips. His eyes stayed locked on my movements as he spread his legs. Ciel licked three of his fingers till drool was running down his palm. His hand slipped down to his twitching hole. The teen pushed in the digits with ease.

 I watched in wonder as Ciel rode his own hand. His face darkening and his mouth open, gasping for breath. I crawled back on the bed, now bare, and watched in wonder at the shameless display.

“Sebastian,” he moaned and pulled out the thrusting digits. He looked up at me through his eyelashes. His face was shy as he whispered, “They aren’t big enough.”

I smiled, that was the only invitation I needed. Two of my fingers slipped into the ring of muscle. I moaned softly at how tight the entrance was.

Ciel’s back bowed at the intrusion. “Yes,” he hissed and let his head fall back. After minute of my experimental thrusts, a pout formed on those plush lips. The teen growled, “More.”

I couldn’t resist that voice. Another finger joined the other two. I pushed all three to the hilt, causing Ciel to nearly scream. “Fuck! Fuck!” he cried and ground down on my hand. His hips circled and thrust down. I watched him, passive as he used my fingers like a new toy. “More,” he ordered, giving me a hot glare.

“Such a greedy child without manners. How do you ask nicely?” I teased, giving my cock a few good strokes.

Ciel bared his teeth. “Fuck me now,” he growled, “or you won’t get _any_ tonight or **ever**.”

I couldn’t argue with that terrible of a threat. My fingers slipped from him with a slick ‘pop’. Ciel shivered as they were removed, a small sigh leaving him. I guided my cock to the quivering hole, taking one last look into those cobalt eyes. My tip was pressed against his entrance, I waited for permission. Ciel reached up to cup my face. His fingers threaded in my hair and pulled me forward. Ciel’s legs then wrapped around my waist and moved me forward as well.

I shivered, finally breaking the last physical wall between us. Ciel’s eyes widened and his mouth formed an ‘o’. It took a minute but finally I was settled inside him. We were still for a time, basking in the moment of being joined. Ciel had both arms around my neck now. Foreheads were pressed together as our breath mingled.

“Sebastian,” he panted, moving his hips a bit. Ciel’s breath hitched but continued to move a little at a time. It was torture to stay still. I gripped the sheets beside the teen’s head, it was the last thread of self-control I had. After a few more experimental wiggles, Ciel sighed. “Move…you can move,” he gasped.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. My hips pulled back till only my tip was left before slamming back in. Ciel gave a sharp cry that turned into a low moan. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped.

I stilled, not knowing if he was alright.

“I’m okay,” he whispered, “Keep going.”

I nodded and slowly began to rock against him. He pulled me down closer so my face was nestled in the crook of his neck. His soft moans were going directly in my ears and traveling to my cock.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Short nails bit into my back as my hips speed up. Each move I made caused another hushed sound. “Yes!” Ciel screamed at an angled thrust. I shifted a little to hit that spot again. He screamed once more. That sound was an addictive drug, and I was hooked. My hips continued to smack against that firm ass.

It had been a while since I had, had a true partner. Most were too easy, too meek, but Ciel was not. He was the perfect mix of confidence and tease. He was compliant but classy, not afraid to make me work or make me hard.

I tried to move back so the angle would be easier, but the teen’s firm gripped stopped me. “Ciel,” I gasped and tried to untangle those clinging arms. The teen didn’t budge though. I smiled and wrapped an arm around Ciel’s waist, sitting us both up.

“AH! Deep…deeper,” he whimpered, wiggling in my lap. I shuddered at the feelings. My other arm joined its twin around Ciel’s waist. I began to thrust upward. “Come on,” I gasped, “move with me.”

Ciel nodded and began to bounce with my thrusts. He growled and pushed me onto the mattress. Ciel sat up and smiled at my confused look. “This is easier,” he said and used his knees to move himself up and down my cock. Ciel was flawless in his movements. “Mmm,” he moaned, raking his nails down my chest.

I grabbed those moving hips, helping him bounce. “Look at you,” I whispered, “an angel lost in lust. How deliciously impure you are, my heaven.”

Ciel scoffed, “You th-think I’m lost in lust?” He slammed down, rotating his hips. I groaned, head falling back. “Dammit,” I gasped. Ciel smiled, “This hard prick tells me you’re just as horny as I am.”

I growled, bucking up into the teen. Ciel yelped, doubling over in pleasure before moving with me. “Bastard! Dirty devil in a priest’s garb. Fuck!” he screamed riding me with vigor. “That’s it, fuck me! You like screwing your little angel, don’t you?” Ciel grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling sharply.

“I love having you, heaven. Though, I think your greedy little hole loves being filled more than I love taking. Don’t you agree?” I growled and grabbed his neglected cock, giving it a few hard strokes.

“Dirty bastard! Horrible unholy, Ah! Fuck! How dare you make me so...Dirty fucker!” the teen continued to babble insults, only making me want to tease and thrust into him harder.

“Do you get off on insulting me? Every time you curse, you tighten around me.” I looked at where we were connected. His pliant body was taking me with ease. It was an intoxicating dance to watch him swallow me up and then let me out. I looked up at him. Our eyes never left each other’s. The intimacy of the act hit us both full force.

 Ciel was the first to look away, letting out a sharp whine. “I’m gonna cum!” he warned.

I grabbed those moving hips tighter. There’d be bruises in the morning but I didn’t care. “My little heaven, my beautiful Ciel.” I sat up holding him tight once more. I kneeled on the bed, now able to move easily. Tears hit my shoulder, from pleasure or emotion I couldn’t tell.

“I-I…Oh, God!” the boy was a sobbing mess. He clung to me was we continued to move in tandem. Ciel shook his head, “I-I can’t!”

“Hold it,” I growled, “I’m almost there.” I slowed my hips, trying to drag out this wonderful moment but the tortured whimpers I got made me speed up once more.

Ciel hiccupped. “I love you!” he screamed, coming hard against my chest. My eyes widened at the words and I came without warning. Both of us continued to rock into each other, riding out our orgasms.

Ciel whimpered, limbs shaking from aftershocks. I began to pet his sweaty locks, trying to soothe him. Tragically, I knew I had to pull out of those soft walls. Ciel whined when I tried, “Don’t…j-just a little while longer.” Once more, this damned teen surprised me.

I laid down, my head resting on pillows and pulled up my blanket over Ciel and me. He slowly moved off of my softened cock. Ciel rested on my chest, finally regaining his breath. “That was amazing,” he said in a daze.

I chuckled, “Thank you.”

Ciel hummed and nuzzled into my chest. “You’re warm,” he whispered and drifted off to sleep.

I laid there for a while. Those three simple words, replying in my head. They made me happy but also scared. It wasn’t the first time someone had said those words to me. I’ve lived for many centuries and many partners thought they were ‘in love’. This time however, was the only time, I prayed those words weren’t false. I looked down at the sleeping boy. His beauty was truly unrivaled. I kissed the top of his head. I knew he wasn’t lying, he was too guarded to.

I let my head rest against the pillows and shut off my mind. Once again being lulled by the teen’s heartbeat. 


	11. A Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info and Feels, that is all

The next morning was serene. I awoke to find Ciel asleep on my chest. He was a vision and one I would never forget. It was Monday, so there would be nothing to do until noon. I decided to bask in the afterglow of a night well spent.

Ciel shifted a bit. His blue eyes opened and he looked up at me. A smile stretched across his face. “Morning,” he said, still drowsy. Ciel nuzzled my neck and hummed.

“Good morning, heaven,” I replied and kissed the crown of blue hair.

Ciel tried to moved but groaned. “Damn, I’m sore,” he whined. Ciel gave me a pout, “Make it feel better.”

I smiled at the request, “Of course, love.” My fingers slipped to his tailbone. I kneaded the knots out of the soft flesh. The teen was moaning under my massaging fingers.

Ciel let his head rest on my chest. “Sebastian,” he whispered.

“What is it, love?” I asked, my hands continued to knead his tense back.

“Do demons make deals?” he asked.

My eyes widened. I looked down at him. “Why do you ask?” the question was…uncomfortable to say the least.

Ciel looked up at me. “Would you make a deal with me?” he asked. His blue orbs held a serious gleam. “Because I want to make a deal with you.” His fingers began to draw patterns on my chest. He was obviously nervous, but stern.

“I don’t think you fully understand what you are asking,” I said, pushing his hand off me and moving away from him.

Ciel looked surprised by the withdrawal. He sat up, staring at me. “What do you mean?” he asked and reached for me.

I moved out of reach. The last thing I needed was those sweet hands distracting me. “Ciel, a deal with a demon is not a trivial thing,” I explained.

The teen continued to stare at me before asking, “Won’t you do me a service and I give you something in return?”

I smiled, “To put it simply, yes, it is kind of like that.”

Ciel smiled. “Good, so we can make one,” he said hopefully. His hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. “How do we do it?” he asked.

I shook my head, “No, Ciel. You don’t understand. These deals do not use money or a simple barter, it requires a soul.”

A flash of surprise crossed his face but turned into a scowl. “Fine,” he growled, “you can have my soul, just make a deal with me.” 

“Why are you so determined?” I asked, a bit angry by the teen’s ignorance. He had no idea what he was asking for. I bet he didn’t even know what was expected of a contract.

Ciel snarled. His glare was piercing and would have unnerved many, but not me. “I want a deal to find mama and the rest of my family,” he said. There was a hint of sadness in his stubborn tone.

I moved closer and wrapped the teen in my arms. “Why do you care so much about this?” I asked, petting his dark locks.

Ciel let his head rest on my shoulder. “She means a lot to me, both me and Alois. She saved us, and she has little ones. I want to make sure that they’re okay. I want to find her,” he explained. Ciel’s pleading eyes stared up at me, “I don’t care about the price, especially if I’m giving it to you.” He began to draw patterns on my chest once more. “Please, Sebastian,” he begged, “I want to find her. I have to.”

My face softened by the heart in his request, “Oh, Ciel. You truly are an angel.” I moved to lay a kiss on his plush lips. Ciel hummed against my mouth, please by my compliment. My hands snaked down his waist to caress his bruised hip. Our mouths grew heated. Ciel then pulled away fiercely. “You won’t cheat me,” he growled. “I want a deal, are you going to give it to me?”

I sighed, “Ciel, please.” As much as a contract was appealing, this was one soul I didn’t want to devour. “As tempting as your offer is, I do not wish to make a deal with you,” I explained. I tried once more to kiss him but a hand rejected my advance.

Ciel was glaring, it looked like he was about to attack me. He threw himself away from me, leaving the bed. His eyes filled with tears, as if my words had wounded him. Ciel grabbed his clothes and began to leave the room. “Fine, I’ll find someone that will help me!” he screamed, reaching for the door.

I shot up after him. “Wait!” I called, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the threshold.

“Let me go!” he screamed. His fist began to beat at my arm and chest. I picked him up, bridal style. He began to slap me, screaming every profanity he could think of. “Bastard! Fucking cheating, using, assholic, Bastard!” Ciel struggled harder.

I groaned when one hit left a dull sting. My words were lost on him. He was obviously too angry to listen. I tossed him on the bed. He began to kick at me. “I fucking can’t believe you!” he screamed. Ciel covered his face with his hands, sobbing behind them.

“Oh Ciel,” I tried to hug him but he moved away. “Ciel, listen. I know you want to find this woman, but trust me, it isn’t worth your soul.”

“Yes it is,” he bit back, voice laced with venom. “You know nothing,” he growled. Ciel wiped at his eyes. “I need help, if it cost my soul so be it.” He hiccupped, looking absolutely hurt. “I thought…I thought that you would help me,” Ciel said.

My heart would have broken at the teen’s crushed face. I shook my head, crawling onto the bed and hugging him. He was too tired now to put up a fight. “Ciel, we do not need a deal for me to help you,” I said, kissing his tearstained cheek.

The teen sniffled, “Really?”

I nodded, holding his close. “I will help you, there’s no need for a deal. This is trivial, if it were bringing back the dead or solving a murder, or even revenge, than I would have no problem making a contract. This however, I will do for the simple sake of loving you.” My answer seemed to calm him.

Ciel wrapped his arms around my neck. “I’m sorry I hit you,” he whispered into my neck. “I thought…I thought you wouldn’t help. That you didn’t…” Ciel curled into me, as if the next words were too painful for him to say.

I held him close. “I will find all I can but I need to know her name, Ciel,” I explained.

His blue eyes looked into mine. “You promise not to tell anyone else?”

I nodded.

Ciel sighed and whispered, “Her name’s Hannah.”

I stiffened. My eyes widened as I asked, “Is her hair white?”

Ciel was surprised by my question, “How did you know?”

“Because I know her,” I said, holding the teen tighter. “She’s a demon.”


	12. Daggers In Azure Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, fluff then ANGST

“My mother’s a demon?” Ciel asked.

I nodded, not really wanting to stay on the topic.

Ciel shrugged, “I guess that’s why she can run so fast.” He relaxed against me.

That was an odd reaction. “You seem pretty calm about finding out that demons are roaming around the world,” I stated and looked down into the blue eyes.

Ciel smiled. “I’ve always known,” he said. “I’ve seen many things in the dark corners of the world. I knew mama was not human, she’s too fast and strong. I saw her get stabbed in the stomach and miraculously heal.” The teen curled into me, “I don’t care. Demons have done nothing but help me throughout my life. I don’t mind them, especially not you.”

I chuckled at this. My lips pressed on his forehead, causing a happy sigh to release from him. Ciel giggled and held onto me. “My love, how about we go out today?” I suggested.

The teen’s eyes widened. “Out? Like outside?” he asked, a bit fearful.

I nodded. “Yes, outside,” I confirmed. “You will not be harmed if you are with me, my love.”

Ciel nibbled his lip but became excited, “Alright, let’s go out!”

 

 

* * *

 

The town was a buzz by the gypsy hanging off of me. Ciel refused to walk, since he had no shoes, and demanded that I carry him. I couldn’t resist the opportunity.

“Can we get some sweets?” the teen asked, laying his chin on my shoulder.

I had him on my back, his legs were tightly wrapped around my waist and his arms were around my neck.

“Sweets?” I chuckled, “Alright. I believe the baker has some fresh cakes.”

Ciel quietly squealed, joy running through him. “Can we get some? Please, Sebastian, please!” he begged.

I couldn’t resist that sweet plea. “Okay, love, we’ll get some,” I confirmed.

Ciel nuzzled into my neck. “Thank you!” he beamed.

I chuckled. The boy could be so adorable. We walked on, ignoring the whispers that everyone was directing at us.

The baker’s shop was open, and flaming.

“Shit!” Bard screamed and tried to calm the fire. Mey-rin ran in with a bucket of water, dumping it over the flame. Bard relaxed. “Thank you, Mey,” he said, hugging her.

“Mey-rin!” Ciel cried and jumped off my back. The once nun smiled and hugged the boy. “Oh Ciel!” Mey-rin cheered, nuzzling the teen. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I’m here to get some sweets!” the teen answered before turning to me. “Sebastian decided it would be a good day to go out, and he said he’d buy me some.”

Bard smiled and handed him two slices of lemon pound cake. “On the house,” he said, “for supporting my girl.” Mey-rin blushed and hugged the blonde’s arm. “Oh Bard,” she swooned.

Ciel couldn’t help but smile at the couple. “I’m glad you two are so happy,” he said. The teen turned to me and ushered me forward.

Bard bowed, “Father,” he said.

I chuckled, “No need to be so formal, Bard. I’m happy to see your blushing bride-to-be is just as giddy as you are.”

Mey-rin sniffled, wiping away a happy tear. “Thank you, father. It means so much that you approve.”

I nodded, “My dear, love is love. How could I not approve?”

Ciel stopped nibbling on his pastry and stared at me with a knowing smile. “You’re very progressive, father. Most would curse a person for leaving,” he said.

“Church should not be a prison, child. It should be a release from the cruel world.” I ushered to the smiling couple, “They are happy, that is what matters.”

“You’re a saint,” Mey-rin whispered and hugged her fiancé. Bard looked at her with pure adoration.

Ciel smiled, “Come, Sebastian. Let’s leave the cute couple alone.” He took my hand and directed me toward the exit.

“Goodbye, Ciel! Goodbye, father!” Mey-rin cried after us.

“Goodbye, pretty lady!” Ciel waved back. He clambered onto me again. I walked us back toward the cathedral but passed it, going down a trail into the wood.

“Where are we going?” the teen asked, finishing off his cakes.

“To the pond,” I answered, “we’re going to baptize you.”

Ciel busted out in laughter. “What, Why!?” he asked, still giggling.

“Because, I want to watch you swim and swim with you,” I answered, placing him on the ground. The pound was almost a perfect circle, trees hung around it like a halo and light fluttered onto the crystal water. It was a gorgeous spot, it was no wonder people considered it to be holy.

Ciel went to the edge of the water, dipping his toe in. He looked back at me, surprised. “It’s warm,” he whispered.

I nodded, “Yes. It’s thought that this is blessed water. In reality, it’s a simple hot spring.”

Ciel slipped off his robes and stepped into the water. He hummed, relaxing into the warm liquid.

I walked over to the pool and sat by the water. Ciel moved to be closer to me, “This is heavenly,” he said. I turned him around and massaged his shoulders. His head fell back in bliss. 

“Ciel!” a familiar voice cried through the brush.

“Alois!” the teen answered, moving out of my reach and to his brother. Ciel jumped out of the water and toward the other teen. He pulled the blonde into a hug.

“Ah, you’re all wet and naked!” Alois smiled deviously, “and I didn’t even have to touch you.” 

Ciel laughed and playfully hit him. “Shut up and come in for a swim,” he said, pulling the blonde toward the water.

Claude walked down the trail and into the clearing. “This place is too bright,” he groaned.

Alois rolled his eyes. “You’re such a twat!” he teased and stripped off his clothes. “Come join us, both of you!” The blonde went into the water after my heaven.

Claude scoffed and sat on the bank, “I don’t swim.” He did however watch Alois move through the water.

“Hannah is there mother,” I said.

Claude stiffened and turned to me in shock. “What?”

“She’s there ‘mother’,” I repeated and saw the little color the demon had drain from his face.

“She’s going to kill us,” Claude whispered and looked back at the two angels playing in the pond. “Dear Lucifer, she’s going to kill us.”

“Don’t freak out, not in front of them,” I growled and looked back at the two to see they were still gallivanting in their own little world. “We need to find her,” I added.

Claude was shocked by this. “What?! Why would you? You know what she does to them. Why in the hell would you-”

“Because I promised!” I hissed. “They’re different. She usually never waits this long and you know it. That means they’re not meant for…” I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence. Besides, Claude knew what I was going to say. There was no point in saying it aloud.

Claude nodded. “I see, what are your plans then? Find her for the teen and then what?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know yet. All I know, is that I’m keeping him. Whether she likes it or not, he’s mine now,” I growled.

Claude nodded. “I made a deal with Alois,” he confessed.

“What?!” I hissed, “I thought you wanted to keep him.”

The demon sighed. “I do, that’s why I made it. It states that I will protect him until he dies,” he explained. “He’s got my mark, so not one can take him, not even Hannah.”

I now understood. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Sebastian!” my heaven called. I smiled. “What is it?” I asked in reply.

“Come swim with me,” Ciel said, reaching out to pull on my robes. His tempting smile was enough. “Alright,” I said, giving into those pleading eyes.

“Claude, you too!” Alois demanded and tugged the judge in, clothes and all. “Alois!” the demon growled and tried to grab the teen. The blonde chuckled at the man’s rage. “You’re so cute when you’re angry,” he whispered, taking the demon’s glasses and throwing them on the bank.

Ciel giggled and looked up at me. “I’ll let you take your clothes off,” he said, moving back from the edge. I could hear Claude grumbling as he got out of the water to place his drenched clothes on a branch to dry. Without further ado, I undressed and slipped into the water.

“Oh, he’s very handsome,” Alois swooned, nudging my heaven. Ciel pushed his back, “Shut up!” He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from his brother. “He’s mine,” the teen warned.

Alois giggled. “I would normally try to steal him, but I have my own. Don’t I Claude, you’re my bitch, right?!” he screamed.

“I fucking hate you!” the judge replied, ringing out his robes.

I couldn’t help but chuckle at the pair. “Those two are toxic,” I said and held Ciel close. He gave me a chaste kiss before turning back to his brother. “So, want to explain your tongue tattoo?” he asked.

Alois nibbled his lip, smiling from ear to ear. “Claude and I made a deal,” he said.

I felt Ciel’s heart stop for a moment. “Really?” he whispered. I could hear the levels of hurt underlining his voice.

Alois nodded. “Yes! He said that if we made a deal, then I’d be his so of course I said yes. Not every day you come across a sexy, stoic, high ranking demon, am I right?” His face brightened when Claude joined us in the water. “I can’t believe you. Those clothes were just pressed,” he seethed.

The blonde giggled. “See, he’s perfect!” Alois hugged the scowling man. “I hate you,” Claude growled. Alois blushed, “Oh Claude, I love you too!” “Don’t twist my words!” the demon snapped.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the pond. Everyone shooting a barb at the other then laughing. I noticed however that Ciel had become a bit quieter. He looked like he was going to cry.

 

 

* * *

 

“So, not all contracts require a soul,” the teen growled. The door hadn’t even finished shutting before he tore into me.

“Ciel,” I sighed. “Listen, what Claude did was wrong. Contracts are only temporary-”

“So you don’t care enough to do it?” he said, standing his ground. His arms were crossed and fury was bathing his face. “So I mean nothing to you.”

“I _never_ said that,” my patience was starting to wane. “Why do you keep insisting on this?” I asked, moving kneel in front of him. “I wish you knew what a deal truly entails. There are marks, there are bargains. Claude did not do it for kindness. He’s getting something out of it.”

“Why’d he do it?” Ciel asked.

I sighed. “Claude loves Alois, and doesn’t want to lose him,” I explained.

Tears welled in the teen’s eyes. Horror crossed his face before he stepped away from me. I cringed, realizing my mistake. “That didn’t mean to sound how it did,” I quickly said but the damage was done. Instinctively, I tried to pull him into a hug.

He smacked my hand away. Those blue orbs had dimmed. “You will never _touch_ me again. You will never _speak_ to me again. You will never _see_ me again!” Ciel ran from the room and down the hall.

I wanted to go after him. I wanted to embrace him, to make him see that I was only doing what was best for him but I couldn’t move. My heart felt as if it had been shattered. I’d never felt this dreadful feeling, this weight of pure agony.

This is what it must feel like to lose your only salvation.

 

 

* * *

 

My eyes were blurry from tears, my limbs were tired from running. I finally had to drop. It hurt, my whole body hurt. I cried out, clutching my chest and folding into myself. “Sebastian,” I whispered, hating that his name made me want to both smile and cry.

“Poor little heathen, why do you cry?”

I glared up at the nun. “What do you want, Angela?” I asked, trying to stop my sobs. She kneeled down in front of me.

“Poor child, you never got a chance to be pure. You were born of darkness. I can help you,” she said.

“How?” I asked, wiping away my tears.

Angela smiled and guided me through the cathedral and onto the altar. “Lay down, love,” she instructed.

I let her do as she pleased. There was no point in fighting it, I had nothing to lose. “What are you going to do?” I asked.

“I’m going to cleanse you,” she said, snapping her fingers.

I gasped as large hands grabbed my wrists and ankles. It was the guards! I began to flail wildly. “Wait, stop!” I screamed, kicking at the men. Angela straddled my waist, a dagger I hand. She clutched my chin in a vice. “He loves your eyes, I **want** them,” Angela growled.

“Sebastian!” I yelled in terror, “Sebastian! SE-MHM!” Her hand covered my mouth and muffled my cries.

Angela aligned the dagger with my pupil. Tears fell from my eyes. “It’s not fair that he favors you. You are an impure piece of filth. I _deserve_ him, Not You!” She raise her hand and I watched the blade come down.

The vision in my right eye went dark. I screamed in pure agony and tried to move away from the horrific pain. My teeth sank into Angela’s hand. “SEBASTIAN!” I cried. A chorus of screams erupted all around me. I choked on my own yell as a dark figure took me into its arms. Blood was bathing my vision in red. The last word I heard was a worried, “Ciel.” I let myself fall asleep in my demon’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Ciel's not dead. I'd never do that to you.


	13. I Love You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just fluff!

 

I watched in awe as the angel continued to sleep in my bed. I never thought that a being like me could cry, that is until I saw my heaven nearly dying in my arms. Healing the teen’s wounds had taken a lot out of me. My own skin was still healing from the marks Alois had left on me this morning. I didn’t stop him from hitting me, I deserved every blow.

The teen’s face twitched and his eyes opened. He hissed from the light and turned to see me. His face was drowsy and pale. “Sebastian?” he whispered, dazed.

“Ciel,” I cried and couldn’t help but smile. My heaven was okay!

Ciel tried to sit up but I ushered him back onto the mattress. “Don’t move, love. You’re still healing,” I said and brushed the messy locks out of his face. Seeing the color slowly returning to his face made my heart soar. He was going to be okay, he really was.

“You’ve been crying,” Ciel said and reached up to cup my cheek. His fingers wiped at the tearstains that streaked my face.

I nodded, knowing that I could not hide the fact. “Yes, I have been. You’ve been asleep for two days now. There was a possibility that you wouldn’t wake up,” a new wave of tears flooded my immortal eyes. “I’m so sorry, love. I never meant for you to-”

“Hush,” the teen whispered and pulled me down to him. He wiped away the new tears and laid sweet kisses on my face. “I’m the one that should be sorry,” he said. “I just…I was being selfish. I didn’t want you to leave me, and I thought a contract would hold us together. Alois made it sound like it was a demonic way of marriage.”

I chuckled at this. “It can be,” I admitted, “but it is mostly used to acquire food without being chastised by the death gods.” I kissed him sweetly. “I love you, Ciel. Neither Heaven nor Hell could change that.” I pinched his cheek and smiled at the cute pout he gave me. We shared a splendid silence, just basking in the glow of each other till the teen seemed to realize something.

Ciel’s hand reached up to touch his once marred eye. “Why doesn’t it hurt?” he asked in surprise.

“I…I made a contract with you.” His eyes widened. I revealed my left hand, showing the mark of a deal. “This, has the same mark,” I said, pointing to the teen’s eye. He seemed to not believe me so I grabbed the mirror off the nightstand and handed it to him.

Ciel gasped and stared in wonder at his reflection. “This means…” he looked up at me. “You saved my life.” He pounced on me, kissing my face and lips. Ciel’s bicolored eyes seemed to shimmer. He kissed me fiercely.

I let him push me onto the mattress. My hands shot to the teen’s hips. I tried to move the other off me, “Ciel wait-”

“Shut up,” he ordered.

I closed my mouth. He straddled my waist and stared down at me. I knew he was expecting a fight from me, but I was unable to give one.  

Ciel quirked his eyebrow. “Put your hands above your head,” he demanded. I felt a ripple go through me. My hands automatically went above my head.

Ciel’s gave me a perplexed look. “Why are you listening?” he asked.

I sighed, not really wanting to tell him. “During the time of our contract, I am your servant. If you give me an order, I must follow it; as long as it doesn’t interfere with your health.”

The teen smiled devilishly. “Oh really?” he whispered and grabbed my wrists. “So if I ordered you to get out that big dick of yours and screw me into the mattress, you would have to?” he asked.

 “You would never have to order me to do something so wonderful,” I purred.

Ciel moaned at my words and kissed me. I smiled, nipping his bottom lip. “Let me move,” I begged. Ciel beamed, “Only if you’ll fuck me until my legs stop working.”

I nodded vigorously, wanting to have the teen again. “You may move,” he said before pulling me back into a kiss. I flipped him onto his back, crawling over him. “I’m so glad you’re alright,” I whispered, laying kisses along Ciel’s swan like neck and up to his ear. He moaned and reached a hand between us to pull free the buttons of my pants.

I growled, stripping off my clothes and then his. Ciel gasped as his straining cock was released from his shorts. I pushed his legs apart to move between his creamy thighs. Ciel pouted. “Will you hurry up?” he growled.

With haste, I opened the nightstand and searched through. Smiling, I grabbed a vial of oil and poured some into my hand. My slick finger rubbed his twitching hole before dipping into the sweet heat.

Ciel’s back arched as he was breached. He moaned and spread his legs wider. Ciel began to practically ride my digit. “Another,” he begged after a while. I complied. Ciel keened, pushing downward. “Fuck, just put it in,” he growled and began to thrust onto my hand.

“Ciel, you should really let me stretch you more,” I advised but he growled.

“This is an order, fuck me,” the teen demanded and grabbed a handful off my hair,  Now.”

I shivered, not able to resist, and lined up my tip with Ciel’s quaking hole. Slowly, I pushed into his tight heat. “Ah,” I sighed. It took a few moments, but I was finally seated within the boy.

Ciel’s head fell back, his teeth clenched. “Ah fuck,” he groaned. We were still for a time. I didn’t want to hurt my love, even though my arousal was begging for movement. Ciel rolled his hips and caused both of us to gasp. “You…you can move now,” he whimpered.

I nodded thrusting into the teen’s heat. My hips were slow and careful. I moved to hold the teen against me. The closeness gave way to a new angle. Ciel moaned, gripping onto my shoulders. His little nails bit into my skin. “Sebastian,” he gasped in my ear.

Soft legs wrapped around my waist and tried to push me deeper. I complied with the silent plea and began to thrust harder into the tight passage.

“Faster,” Ciel panted and nipped at my neck. “Go fucking faster,” he commanded. I couldn’t deny him. My arm moved to go around his waist and the other moved to take one of the teen’s hands.  I began to thrust faster and deeper into the hot hole.

“Fuck yes! Fuck yes!” Ciel screamed as I rammed into his prostate. “Incubus, dirty priest!” he cried, tightening his legs around me. Ciel clutched at my hand for something to ground him. I gasped as he began to meet my thrusts.

“That’s it,” I purred in his ear, “fuck that’s good, Ciel.”

The teen clenched around me and began to meet me with vigor. “Sebastian!” His free hand dug into my shoulder, leaving angry red crescents on my skin. “Does it feel-Fuck…d-different to you?” he asked, eyes watering.

I nodded. The connection between us was caused this act to have a new effect. I had thought that the intimacy before was astounding, this was on a whole new level.

Ciel began to cry. “It feels really good,” he moaned, “everything feels really good.”

“Oh Ciel, my beautiful heaven,” I whispered, kissing him fully. I grabbed his free hand off my shoulder, interlocking our fingers, and pinning it to the bed. Our short breath and saliva mingled as we gave each other sloppy kisses.

“I’m going to cum,” Ciel warned. I watched in wonder as the seal on his eye began to glow. “I love you, Sebastian,” he moaned, finding his release with a shout.

“Ciel,” I gasped and came inside the teen. We rode out our orgasms together, both over whelmed by the new sensations. Finally, we stilled. I pulled out of him. We laid there, melting into each other. The afterglow finally got to me and new tears fell.

“Oh Sebastian,” Ciel whispered and cupped my face. He kissed both of my eyes and cheeks. His brilliant smile made my black heart soar.

I couldn’t stop myself from saying it, “I love you.”

Ciel’s eyes widened. He glared at me, eyes watering. “I-I order you to never lie to me,” he stuttered out, fear edging on his voice.

I felt the seal burn on my hand from the order. “I love you,” I repeated.

Ciel broke out in tears, “I love you too!” We placed more tender kisses on each other and smiled. I was in love. For the first time in my eternal life, I was in love.


	14. Stay With Me

The way Ciel was curled against me felt so right. His back against my chest, and hand laced with mine. I nuzzled the teen’s sweet neck, breathing in the sweet scent. Ciel smelled of sweets and earth. I inhaled deeply, practically tasting the teen’s scent.

Ciel giggled and moved away from my nuzzling nose. I chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek. The teen turned around and stared up at me with those bicolored orbs. “What are you doing?” he asked dozily.

“Just cuddling with you,” I answered, giving his contracted eye a kiss. Ciel moved closer to me. “This feels like a dream,” he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

I shook my head. “If you’re dreaming, then so am I,” I teased, nuzzling his nose.

Ciel giggled and pulled back. “You’re so cheesy,” he said, swatting at my shoulder. His hand moved from my shoulder, to my neck and down to my chest. Nimble fingers drew swirling patterns on my skin.

I hummed, stroking Ciel’s side. My fingers danced along his spine and down to his tailbone. I felt him shudder against me and move away from my tickling digits.

“Cut it out,” he whispered and took my hand trailing hand. Ciel’s face then turned a bit grim. His shining eyes looked up at me. “Sebastian?”

“Yes, love?” I answered, kissing his hand.

Ciel smiled for a second before frowning once more. “Do you think we’ll be able to find, mama?” he asked.

I stiffened at the question, it wasn’t one I wanted to answer. “Well,” I trailed off, wondering how I would explain our situation to him.

“What is it?” he asked, sitting up on his side. “Why do you always act so weird when I mention her?”

I sighed, “Well, she’s very well known in the demonic community.”

“For what?” Ciel asked.

I shook my head. “I don’t think you want to know,” I said, “not now anyway.”

Ciel frowned at this. He huffed and moved away from me. The teen looked away before smiling devilishly. “I order you to tell me,” Ciel demanded.

I growled. Why did I tell him about the orders? The prickles of electricity going through my seal made me give in to the demand. “Your mother is known for kidnapping children and killing their parents,” I explained.

Ciel stiffened. “What?” he asked in disbelief. Ciel shot up and glared at me. “What the hell are you talking about? Mama would never do that!” he screamed.

I was surprised by the flurry of passion he had. There was a fire in his eyes as he waited for my response. I decided to choose my words carefully. Sighing, I sat up. “She does not take them with malice, if that is what you think I was implying. Hannah only takes the unwanted, the unloved. She only take children who are abused or will be abandoned by their parents, also orphans.”

Ciel thought for a minute, before nodding. “That…makes sense,” he whispered to himself, looking at the bed sheets. “Why does she do it?” he asked.

I shrugged, “No one knows for sure. Most think she’s raising a child army to overthrow Lucifer. Others think she just likes kids and has a soft spot for them.” Grabbing Ciel, I moved him into my arms. “Where was the last place you saw her?” I asked, wanting to change the subject.

Ciel perked up at the question. “By the baker’s shop, down that alley. She tried to lead the guards away but some split off to follow me and Alois. We thought if we split up we could lose them, but well… you saw how that turned out.” He rested his head on my shoulder. “Do you think we’ll find her?” Ciel asked me sweetly.

I smiled. “I believe, she will be the one to find us.”

“How?” Ciel asked, intrigued.

“We’ll display you!” I said, now seeing how easy it will be to lure Hannah in. “We can broadcast your entrance into the church. ‘Gypsy turns Christian!’ People will talk and flock to see you. I bet Hannah will hear the word and come looking for you, once she knows you’re here and safe.”

Ciel’s eyes brightened. “You’re right!” he cheered. “We could do some special show this Sunday. I bet mother will defiantly hear the word and come for me!” Ciel pounced on me, hugging me close. “Oh this is perfect! Soon I’ll get to see Elizabeth, Edward, and Doll again.” He wiped at his eyes, happy tears collecting there. His face then fell, “I just hope they’re okay.”

“They will be,” I promised, kissing the top of his head. Ciel beamed and hugged me tighter. I smiled at the joy in his eyes but I was wary about meeting Hannah. I’d only seen her once, and that was enough for me.

Ciel’s sweet voice brought me out of my thoughts, “Sebastian?”

“What is it love?” I asked.

Ciel drew patterns on my chest. He kissed a trail from my collarbone up to my neck. “Run away with us,” he whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened at the words. “What are you talking about?”

Ciel smiled, his arms circling around my neck. “After we find mama, come with us. Let’s leave this damned church and travel. I’ve been everywhere! England, Scotland, Spain! The road can be rough, but it’s freedom, true and pure freedom.” His shining eyes searched my confused expression. “Come with me,” he urged.

I was surprised by the request. “Ciel,” I whispered. “Are you serious?”

The teen nodded vigorously. “Yes! You could…well, we’ll find something for you to do, but it will be perfect.”

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. “No, I can’t.”

Ciel’s face fell. His eyes seemed to dim at the rejection. “Why…why not?” he asked, crestfallen.

“Love, demons don’t exactly get along with one another,” I explained.

Ciel glared. “You seem to get along with Claude fine,” he growled, digging his nails into my shoulder.

I sighed, “That’s different. Claude is young, in demonic terms. Most, older demons, like your mother, are _very_ territorial. It wouldn’t end well, trust me.”

“How do you know?” Ciel asked.

“We met a few centuries ago. She almost tore my head off,” I said, remembering the glare she gave me. My hands move to take Ciel’s. “Love, why don’t you just stay here?” I suggested.

The teen’s face brightened before falling again. “But, what about the others? What about Alois?”

I chuckled, “Claude has no intentions of letting him go. I don’t believe he wants to leave either.” My words seem to warm him.

Ciel nods. “I…I want to stay with you,” he confessed. His eyes then harden, “but I still need to find her and the others. I have to know that they’re okay.”

I nod. “I understand, love. Now, how about we take a bath?”

Ciel smiled and snuggled into my chest. “I’d like that.”


	15. The Blonde Gypsy

I roamed the halls of the dungeon. There was a new wave of Muslim 'spies’ found in the city. Being a judge was annoying at times, though it earned you a large amount of respect. I passed the cells of gypsies. No matter how many times I asked myself, I could never figure out why these people were so hated.

The jingling of bells and clapping of hands made me pause. I looked into one of the lit cells and saw a prisoner dancing. The others around him were making a beat with their hands and feet. I watched in wonder as the teen danced. Leaping and spinning, making the bells around his waist and ankles somehow match the rhythm the others kept.

“He’s a good dancer.” I looked to see two guards eyeing the teen. “It’s a boy, isn’t it?” “Doesn’t matter if it’s from behind.”

I cringed at the conversation. Why is it that most guards had to be filthy bastards? I turned back to the cheery sight.  

An old woman noticed me and gasped. The others stopped immediately. The dancer turned to me, glaring. His eyes were an icy blue. He scoffed and turned his back to me.

I was shocked by this insolence. “You!” I called out, “Come here.”

The teen looked at me, rolling his eyes. He sauntered up to the bars and leaned in. His sweet lips curled into a sneer, “Go roll in shit.” He spat at my feet and moved back into the cell.

I was appalled by the crassness of the teen. “Guard!” I said, making one of the armored soldiers jump and run to my side.

“Yes, judge?” he asked.

“Take out the blonde gypsy and bring him to my carriage,” I ordered.

The man did as I instructed. There was a sad look on his face. He knew he wouldn’t be getting _anything_ from the boy. The teen didn’t go down without a fight however. “Get the fuck off me!” he screamed, kicking the man in the groin. The soldier fell immediately. I rolled my eyes. Why did I even ask for such a weakling’s help?

I grabbed the teen’s wrists. Holding them in vice before hissing, “Stop it.” The blonde stared at me with wide eyes before smiling. “And why should I?” he challenged. I growled, dragging him behind me to my coach. He struggled all the way, screaming profanities and insults.

Without mercy, I threw him into one of the carriage seats before following. The door shut behind us and soon we were off. I sat across from the seething boy.

The blonde growled at me, “Where the fuck are we going?”

“For someone you angelic, you have the tongue of a serpent,” I said, looking out the window. I hated how his gaze seemed to see through my charade. “We’re going to my home,” I answered.

“I want to go back,” the teen said.

“The guards would have had their way with you in the night, probably killing you after, and none of those other gypsies would have help,” I explained.

The blonde’s eyes widened, “How…how do you know?”

“Because, it happens all the time,” I said, seeing the teen’s face fall.

“Why’d you ‘save’ me?” he asked.

I shrugged. “I don’t really know myself, something about you is different. I need a bit of spice in my life, you seem to have it.”

He cocked an eyebrow before asking, “Are you flirting with me?”

I gasped, cheeks tinting a tad. “What?! Of course not, get your mind out of the…j-just sit there and be quiet!”

The blonde laugh loudly, a smile gracing his face. “You’re fun to tease,” he said. “I wonder…” He moved to sit beside me. Instinctively, I scooted away. The blonde gave me a pout, moving closer. When there was no more seat left to move over, he rested his head on my shoulder. “You look constipated,” he said randomly.

I sputtered at the statement, “In what why?!”

The teen giggled, “When you were around those guards and stuff. You look like you needed to take a shit. In here though, you’re different… You know look cute when you’re flustered.” He baby blue eyes stared at me, an adoring smile on his lips. “What’s your name?” he asked sweetly.

I stared at him for a moment before answering, “Claude. Judge Claude Faustus.”

The blonde beamed again. “Claude, I like that,” he said.

I looked away not wanting him to see my slight smile. “I didn’t ask for your opinion…you.” A gentle hand turned my head back to him.

“Alois,” he whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. He clarified, “My name, it’s Alois.” I nodded. “Alois, that’s a lovely name,” I said with a smile. The blonde’s face turned pink. He smiled and sat up to lay a kiss on my cheek. “That’s for saving me,” he whispered in my ear.

My dead heart skipped a beat. Fuck my life.

 

 

“This will be your room,” I said, ushering the teen into the chamber. Alois looked around in wonder. “Damn, this is nice,” he said before darting to the bed and jumping on it. “Ah, it’s all plush. This is amazing!” He flopped around on the mattress for a while.

I rolled my eyes at the childish antics, but found it adorable all the same. “Well, I hope you get some fitful sleep. My room’s next door if you need me.” I turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of a whine.

“You’re not going to stay?”

I was shocked by the question. “Why?” I asked.

Alois twiddled his thumbs and stared at the comforter. “Well I…I’m not used to sleeping alone. Could you stay?” he asked, voice laced with honey. His baby blues were pleading with my gold.

I caved. “Fine,” I groaned. “Let me get my night clothes then I shall join you.”

Alois smiled. “Really?! Oh thank you Claude!” he cheered.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to show how his happiness made my heart flutter. I left to retrieve my clothes and change, before heading back. Alois was waiting for me. He was in nothing but his long blouse. His creamy legs seemed to gleam in the candle light. I turn away quickly to retrieve some pants for him out the nearby dresser.

“Here,” I said, throwing the garment toward him. “You…you can um, wear those…tonight.” I kept my back turned so he could dress. There was shifting behind me before he said, “I’m done.” I sighed, turning around to find him naked.

“Gah! What the fuck, Alois?!” I covered my eyes and turned to the wall. “I gave you those clothes so you can change, not get naked!” I heard the teen get up and walk over to me. His warm hands touched my lower back and moved to my shoulders. “W-what are you doing?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady but failing.

“I heard those guards you know. They’d been talking about me since they threw me in. I wonder how you heard them,” he whispered. Alois’s hands moved down my back and around my waist. “Why did you save me from them?” he asked.

I shrugged. “You just…seemed different. You didn’t cower at me, you’re not afraid to fight. I like that. Also, you’re a beautiful dancer.”

The teen hummed, pressing his face into my back. There was a comforting heat in his touch. “I like you,” he mumbled into my shirt. Alois pulled away and moved back to the bed. There was more shuffling before he said, “I’m dressed now.”

I turned around to find him in the pants and shirt. “They’re a little big,” I noted. “We’ll take you to the tailor’s tomorrow.”

“That tailor’s?”

I nodded. “Yep. If you’ll be living here, you’ll need some new clothes.” I blew out a few candles and pulled back the covers. Alois stared at me with wide eyes. “Are you getting in?” I asked. The blonde looked me up and down before climbing into the bed. He laid under the covers and patted the space beside him.

I sighed and got in as well. Alois moved closer, resting his head on my chest. I allowed it, the heat was nice.

“You could have had me, you know. You could have taken me just now or before.” He looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes. “Why didn’t you?” he asked.

I sighed, “Despite popular belief, not all government officials are filthy perverts with sick fantasies.”

Alois’s eyes left mine. He played with the button of my shirt and chewed on his hair. After a few silent moments, he mumbled, “You’re strange.”

I nodded. “I know.”

“I like strange things,” the teen admitted. He sat up on an elbow and rested his forehead against mine. I felt him move his leg over my waist. He straddled my hips. Warm hands moved under my shirt and rubbed my chest. “I like you,” Alois whispered, letting his nails catch my skin lightly. “Do you like me?” he asked.

I laid there, debating this whole situation. If I said ‘yes’, he would most likely continue his little game. If I said ‘no’, he may run away and get captured again. My hands slipped to enclose his wrists. “Yes.”

Alois smiled. His eyes and teeth seemed to gleam in the moonlight. He kissed me. I hummed against the soft lips, allowing him to have his fun. His tongue asked for permission and I granted it. I let him win the battle for a moment before exploring his mouth. His moans were sending electricity through me. He bit my lip and made me growl. The sound made his shiver on top of me. I sucked on his tongue and pulled his golden locks. The teen gasped and moved against me. His hands moved to the buttons of my shirt. My free hand moved to the waist band on his pants. The ones I gave him. My eyes widened.  

What the hell was I doing?

He whined beautifully when I pulled away. His noise was enticing me to come back. I shook my head.

“Claude,” he whispered against my lips.

I moved him to my side. “Go to sleep,” I said. The teen squirmed against me, pouting, but did as I instructed. What the hell had I done? After an hour, I had the courage to look at the boy. I smiled at his sleepy face. His taste was still on my lips. I couldn’t wait for more of him. For now though, we would sleep.


	16. The Blonde Gypsy And His Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alois’ and Claude’s story continued. Ciel and Sebastian will be back next chapter, promise!

Sunlight hit the gypsy’s hair in marvelous ways. It glistened in the rays and seemed to shimmer with heavenly light. I should have left after he fell asleep, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave. I didn’t want to admit it, but Alois’ body heat was comforting. Not that I’d ever tell him that. I twirled a strand of the golden hair and smiled, it was like silk. Time seemed to slow as I gently played with the honey tresses. After a while, I saw a stir of consciousness in the boy.

The teen shifted and whined. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked up at me, dazed. His baby blue eyes were beautiful. It was strange how innocent he looked. “Good morning,” I greeted.

His eyes widened and his cheeks colored.

“What?” I asked.

Alois smiled brightly. He nuzzled into my chest. “You’re smile’s beautiful,” he answered.

I was a bit shocked by the words but it only fazed me for a moment. Shaking my head, I sat up. “Come, we need to get you some clothes.”

“I have clothes,” the teen whined. He straddle my waist and pushed me back on the bed.

“What are you doing?” I asked, already exhausted by his antics. Soft hands encircled my wrists. The brat had that damn grin on his face. His eyes were full of mischief and lust.

Alois licked his lips. “My mouth is still tingling from last night.” He pressed one of my fingers on his lips. “Can you feel it?” he asked, innocently. His tongue swiped the tip of my finger, giving it a kiss before taking it into his mouth. He sucked on my digit, eyes boring into my black soul. One of his hands trailed down his chest and into his pajama pants.

My eyes widened as he moaned, touching himself as he sucked on my finger. He smiled around my pointer. I snapped out of my dazed. He pouted as I ripped my digit from his lips. “Get off,” I ordered.

“Give me a hand and I will,” he teased with a wink.

I gulped, pushing away those wicked thoughts. “No, I mean get off me.”

Alois pouted. He shifted his hips, making me hiss.  “I think you mean, get me off. I also wouldn’t mind if you added a ‘please’ in there.”

I growled pushing the teen away and standing by the bed. Alois giggled and curled into the sheets. “You’re so easy to fuck with!” he teased. The blonde sat up on his knees. He gave me a pout. “Come on, don’t be so surly. I was only playing.”

I huffed turning away from the teen. This brat was starting to get to me. “It may be a game to you, but I am not one for such foolishness.” I stalked over to the closet and tried to find something that might fit the boy’s lithe frame. Finally, I emerged with a pair of pants and shirt. “Here,” I said, “put these on.”

Alois scrunched his nose at the garment. “Why can’t I wear my clothes?” he whined, beginning to strip.

I turned my back to him. “Because, if your seen in that attire, someone with try to arrest you. That’s why.” I hear a loud groan behind me. Turning, I saw the teen was struggling with the buttons. Honestly. I rolled my eyes and kneeled before him, moving his hands. Quickly, my hands buttoned up the shirt. “There. Are you capable of pulling up your own pants?” I teased.

Alois hummed.  “Hm, well, I may need a bit of help.”

I rolled my eyes. “I believe you’re capable,” I said, standing and turning around so he could change. “Hurry up, we have to be off soon.”

The teen grumbled behind me but did as I instructed. “Ready!” he cheered, jumping in front of me. The clothes made him look smaller. “How old are you?” I asked.

Alois cocked his eyebrow, “How old do I look?”

I gave him a cheeky grin, “Twelve.”

The blonde was appalled by my guess. “I am sixteen years old, you cocky bastard!” he roared and walked out of the room in a mock huff. I chuckled. This made him turn around. He smiled. It was a warm and kind smile, like the one from the night before.

 

* * *

 

 

The tailor was surprised to find me with a teen. I don’t blame her, it’s very seldom that I had anyone near me. Actually, I’m never seen in public with anyone. He teen showed off his new suit.

“Look at me, Claude! Aren’t I just dashing?!” the teen squealed.

“You’re too loud,” I replied. My head was beginning to ache from his bullshit, as well as the tailors.

“Oooh, I’ll make you something even cuter!” Nina said, applauding her own work. “You’re such a sweet angel, just as cute as that blue haired boy.”

Alois tensed at this. “Does…does he have deep blue eyes?” he asked.

I became intrigued as well. The teen’s chirper mood had shifted to something dimmer.

Nina nodded. “Yep, hi name was Sale…Seal…”

“Ciel!” Alois cried.

“That’s it!” Nina said with a grin. “You know him?” she asked.

“He’s my brother. Was he okay?! Who was he with?!” Alois said, grabbing Nina’s hands. “Please, he’s all alone. I have to find him!” The teen’s eyes filled with tears as he begged for answers.

“Calm down, Alois,” I said, grabbing the child away from the shocked woman. I wiped away his frantic tears and watched as he melted against my gentle touches. Alois sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm his shaking.

“Nina, who was he with?” I inquired. The woman relaxed. “Father Sebastian,” she answered. I nodded. “Come, Alois,” I ushered him out of the shop, telling Nina that we would return tomorrow for the clothes.

In the carriage the boy wouldn’t stop going on. Even when we reached my house, he was still going. I closed the door of the bedroom behind us and leant against it.

Alois’s voice finally broke and he collapsed on the bed in tears. “What if…what if he’s hurt? I…I,” he burst into a heavier sob. I sighed. I should have left, I should have gone to bed, but I couldn’t leave him there to cry. Slowly, I moved toward him.

“Alois, I know the person he is with. The man’s an acquaintance of mine, your brother is in good hands,” I assured and sat down beside him. He leant against me and I couldn’t help pulling him into a hug. “Shh…” I soothed, running my finger through his soft hair.

Alois’s breath began to slow. He sighed and snuggled closer to me. “Are you sure?” he asked, voice wavering.

I smiled. “Yes, I’m very sure.” My hand ruffled his golden curls and made him giggled. Alois grabbed my wrist and placed sweet kisses on my hand. “I want to repay you,” he whispered and nipped at the skin of my palm. His blue eyes seemed to darken as lust clouded them. “Please,” he whispered.

I shivered at the feeling of him lips against my skin. My hand was tingling from the contact. It had been so long since a mortal was able to thrill me like this. I nodded, “Alright.”

Alois beamed at my answer. He stood in front of me, and slowly stripped off his coat. His hips started swaying to an unsung rhythm. They began to shake and bounce. His body was like water, moving with grace and ease.

He licked his lips and continued to move sensually. I shuddered at the sight. “Come here,” I commanded. His dance stopped. Alois nibbled his bottom lip and moved to stand in front of me. I placed my hands on hips and guided him on my lap. He smiled, “I thought you didn’t like me?”

“I never said that,” I corrected, “I like you very much, but you’re young.”

Alois whispered, “I’m legal.” He nibbled on my ear and purred, “And I want you.”

I growled and threw him on the bed. He looked up at me in wonder. I stripped off my robes and shirt. Alois moaned. He knelt up and grabbed me, pulling us both down onto the bed. Our mouths and bodies began to mold together. Alois’s hands moved to tug open my pants. I managed to pull off his shorts. He wrapped his legs around my waist. Our hips rolled together, cocks grinding against each other.

“Claude,” he moaned against my lips. I shuddered at the hot whisper and pulled him closer. We wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.


	17. In The Pond

The chapel was so quiet without Angela. It was almost heavenly. I completed the finishing touches on the altar before standing back to admire my work. The altar was garnished with rosemary and forget-me-nots. More pews were set out as well as more bibles. I smiled. Spreading the word about a gypsy turned Christian wasn’t hard, especially when Mey-rin helped us with the spread of gossip. People were paying for seats at this point, it was hilarious. If only those people knew what that ‘Christian’ gypsy was like in bed.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I smiled and turned to see a grinning Ciel. “Can I help you?” I asked playfully.

Ciel giggled and nuzzled his face into my back. It was such a pity that we had to cover his marked eye with a patch, though it gave his gorgeous face a story. “I want to show you something,” he said and took my hand. “Come on,” he urged, tugging me to the hall.

I let him guide me to our room. “What are you going to show me?”

Ciel teased, “It’s a surprise.” He opened the door, ushering me in. Ciel sat me on the bed. “Cover your eyes,” he ordered.

I chuckled at the childish demand but did as he instructed. I heard him rummaging around the room. It was odd to admit, but I was actually excited for this ‘surprise’.

I heard Ciel exclaim in joy before turning back to me. “Okay, you can open them,” he said, voice tingling with excitement.

I open my eyes and was surprised to find he was holding a shirt. “What’s this?” I asked.

Ciel beamed, “I made it for you!” He handed it to me. It was beautiful. The shirt was made of a soft material. It was a blood red with a V-neck laced with black string. It was patterned with black roses and vines along the hem that swirled up the chest.

“You did this?” I asked. I never knew the teen could sew.

The teen nodded proudly. “Mey-rin helped me get the materials. She’s such a sweet woman, Bard’s lucky.”

I stared at the stitch work and intricate detail. It was truly a work of art. “Let’s go into town,” I blurted out.

Ciel’s eye widened. “Really?”

“Yes, let’s show off your talent. I want everyone to see this and be ravaged with envy,” I said.

Ciel smiled. I could never get tired of that gorgeous up turn of his lips. He hummed in thought. “Actually, Sebastian, can we go back to that pond you showed me?” my Heaven asked. The questions was said with such a sweet voice, I couldn’t deny him.

I nodded, “I would love that.”

Ciel, excitedly, ran from the room to grab some shorts to use for the water.

I stripped off my priest garb, leaving on my black slacks. The blouse Ciel made for me fit perfectly. I heard the teen’s feet running back to the room. He was in a cream top and blue shorts. Ciel stared at me with admiration. He sweetly smiled and hugged me. “I’m so glad you like it,” he whispered into my chest.

I chuckled at his innocent action. “I don’t like it,” this made him frown, “I love it.” Ciel blushed, nuzzling into my chest, “Shut up.”

 

                                                                                                                                                                                        

The walk through town was interesting. Most had never see me out of uniform, so there were many stares. Ciel was once again on my back. Giddy girls giggled as we went by, commenting about how cute Ciel was being and that they could see a glimpse of my chest.

We made it to the pond without any trouble from the villagers, not that I thought we would have any. Ciel hopped off my back and ran behind a bush to change. “I’ve seen you naked many times, my Heaven. There is no need to hide,” I said.

The teen gave me a coy smile, “You’re right, but you’re the _only_ one I want to see me naked.”

I growled, a wave of possessiveness coming over me, “I better be.”

Ciel giggled and finally emerged in his shorts. My heaven untied his eyepatch and put it with his bundle of clothing. He put his attire near the edge of the pond then slipped into the water and turned to me. “You coming?” he asked, playfully and beckoned me with a finger.

I stripped off my clothes, laying them next to Ciel’s. Ciel blushed at the sight of me. He nibbled his lip and pressed against the other side of the pond. “Well?” he said expectantly. I slipped into the water, with it only coming up to my collarbone, I didn’t need to swim to reach him. When I got close enough, he grabbed my shoulder to keep afloat without treading the water.

My Heaven pressed his free hand against my chest, tracing the lines of my abdomen and slipping under the water. I purred, leaning in to capture his lips. Ciel moaned and snaked his arms around my neck. He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. The teen moaned as our kiss deepened. My hands slipped to his sides and helped his legs to wrap around my waist. He clung to me, running his fingers through my hair, wetting it.

I grabbed handfuls of his plush ass and made him squeak.

“Wait,” he gasped. Ciel sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself before speaking again. “What…what if someone sees?” he asked nervously.

I smiled at his concern, “No one will come. The closest soul is five miles away.”

Ciel thought about it for a moment before nodding, “Okay. Be quick though.”

I chuckled, “I’ll try.” The teen pulled me into another kiss. I rubbed a finger against his hole, happy that we were in water. His breath hitched as I pushed my finger inside him. He groaned at the feeling but adjusted in seconds. “Even though we fucked last night, you’re still so tight,” I whispered in his ear.

Ciel moaned and pressed his face into my neck. “Shut up! You filthy demon,” he growled, rocking against my hand. “Another,” he begged. I pushed another finger inside him, making the teen’s back arch. “Fuck!” he screamed, rotating his hips on my prodding digits.

I was able to push another finger into him with ease. “My sweet little heaven, so ready for a demon’s cock,” I teased, spreading my digits inside him.

Ciel gasped at the feeling. “Fucking, b-bastard!” he screamed. Ciel ground down on my fingers. “Dirty, fucking priest,” he moaned. “Put another one in me!” Ciel ordered, pulling at my hair.

I shuddered at the feeling and pressed another digit inside of his tight hole. “Look at you, sucking in four fingers like a trained whore.”

Ciel growled, “I should order you to not release for a week.” I pressed into his prostate, making his tune change.  “Fuck, yes!” he cried, clawing at my scalp. Ciel mewled as I ground my fingers into his sweet spot.

“What was that, love? Something about release?” I teased. I continued to thrust into his awaiting entrance.

“Fuck me,” Ciel gasped in my ear. “I order you to fuck me,” he demanded, looking into my eyes with a fiery passion.

I pulled out my fingers and pressed my tip against his twitching hole. “Yes, master.” I thrust into his entrance, watching his jaw go slack and head fall back in pleasure.  

Ciel shuddered, eyes wide in wonder. His marked iris shined at my words. He wrapped his legs around my waist and sunk down till I was fully sheathed inside him. “Say it again,” he quietly ordered.

“Master,” I whispered against his sweet lips. He kissed me vigorously, clicking our teeth together. The pain was quickly forgotten by us both as Ciel started moaning and whining. I slowly began to rock my hips, trying to coax my Heaven to move with me.

Ciel seemed to get the message and used my shoulders for leverage as he started to bounce. “Fuck,” he gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure. I shifted my hips, slamming into his prostate. “Right there, Sebastian. Yes!” The teen continued to moan and bounce on my lap, the water making it easier for him to move. 

“My heaven, I’m almost-” I gasped, feeling him tighten around me. “My beautiful, Heaven. My Ciel,” I whispered in his ear.

The teen moaned loudly at my sweet nothings. “Sebastian!” he cried, releasing in the water.

“Oh, Ciel,” I moaned, filling him with my seed.

The teen clutched at me, trying to keep afloat. I held him tightly against my chest. I knew this may be the last time I would hold him in my arms.  Tomorrow would be the most stressful day of my life, but for him, I would endure it.


	18. Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry about the late update, between moving out of my house and preparing for college, I've been a bit swamped. Also, I wanted to mention that I've made a comic! It's Alice in Wonderland based, if you want to check it out I'll leave a link here: http://downtheravenfell.deviantart.com

 

Ciel was smiling into my chest as we laid in bed. I could stay here forever, simply listening to his rhythmic heartbeat and breathing. It was half past ten by now. I wished that time would go slower and let me enjoy this, this serenity. My little Heaven was curled around my side, where he should be. The ticking of the clock drove me to madness, knowing that it was working against me. I was running out of time. Ciel broke me from my despair.

“I love you,” he whispered into the blood red fabric or the blouse he had made me. His delicate fingers followed the patterns of the garment before reaching up to cup my face. His bicolored eyes stared up at me. I couldn’t help but smile, “Oh Heaven.”

Ciel straddled my waist and looked down at me. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

I put on a brave face, “Nothing, my love.” I rubbed Ciel’s sweet thighs sliding my hands up his hips and under his shirt.

My Heaven growled, slapping my hands away. “It is _not_ nothing! I can see that you are worried about something, and I order you to tell me.”

I groaned, sitting up and moving my love into my lap comfortably. It took a moment, gathering my thoughts about what I should say to him. Finally, I simply whispered, “I am worried that you will leave me.”

Ciel stared up. At first he was surprised before cupping my face once more. “Oh, Sebastian, why would I go and do something like that?” he cooed. The teen hugged me close. “Make love me to,” he whispered.

I smiled, “Yes, my Heaven.”

 

* * *

 

                       

I tied the sash around Ciel’s waist. He looked gorgeous in his robes. “You’re beautiful,” I whispered, rubbing his silk covered hips.

Ciel looked down at me, his eyes glassy. “Oh, Heaven,” I held him close, “You’ll be wonderful and I’ll be there the whole time.” I kissed his cheek and saw how his eyes brightened. Slowly, I tied an eyepatch over his marked eye before stepping back and seeing him in all his glory. Ciel blushed.

“Are you ready?” I asked.

He nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

The mass pasted without incident. It was strange to say the least. Ciel and Alois met after the church cleared out. “I thought it would work,” my Heaven sobbed. Alois held him tightly, “I know, I thought it would too.”

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t relieved. The less competition for Ciel, the better. Claude looked pleased as well, though he was hiding it.

The door slamming open caused all of us to jump. “Fuck,” I whispered, there she was.

“Mama!” the boys cried.

Hannah stood there in all her glory. “My boys!” She ran to the teens, pulling them into her arms. “Oh, my boys. My sweet, sweet boys!” Hannah fell to her knees, holding her children close to her breast. “My babies.” She looked up to see us, her blue eyes turned a fierce crimson red. In a flash, she had me and Claude by the throat.

“ **You** ,” she growled, “ **You two, _bastards_**!” Her claws dug into my skin. Claude was gurgling out unintelligible words.

“MAMA!” two voices screamed. Alois grabbed at the hand holding Claude and Ciel grabbed the hand holding me.

“Mama, stop!” Ciel plead, “Please, stop!”

“Mama,” Alois begged, “let him go!”

Hannah groaned and released us. I gasped, just the raw power of her fury was enough to cause panic.

Hannah turned to the boys, “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill these two!”

Ciel looked at me, “I love him.” Alois piped as well, pointing to Claude, “And I love him.” Hannah looked between us and the boys. She finally turned to her sons, “What are you two talking about? The nun said they kidnapped you.”

Ciel looked at me before growling, “What nun?”

Hannah shrugged, “I don’t remember the woman’s name, Ang- something or other. She told me that these two were holding you both hostage, using you for parlor tricks.”

Ciel burst into laughter, startling all of us. “Oh, mama,” he said through choked breath, “That damn nun is the reason I have to wear this eyepatch, she tried to kill me!” The teen continued to laugh. “I-I can’t believe, Haha…that you would trust a nun!”

I stood up, making Hannah growl. “Stay down,” she warned. I wanted to deny her but the less angry she was, the smoother this would all go. Slowly, I sat.

“Let me explain,” I said calmly.

“Shut your mouth!” she barked. I knew better than to speak again, a mother demon is not something to be taken lightly.

Ciel calmed down and hugged Hannah. “Don’t frighten him, mama. He’s the one that’s been protecting me and helping me find you.” He sweetly nuzzled into her, causing Hannah to melt.

“My boy,” she cooed, holding Ciel close. The demoness pulled Alois into the embrace as well.

I looked over at Claude, he looked pleased at the fact that he was still alive. I would’ve been lying if I had said I wasn’t as well.

Ciel’s gleaming eye landed on me. He broke away from his mother to steal over to me. I welcomed him with open arms. Hannah narrowed her eyes at us, but did not object otherwise. “Are you okay?” my Heaven asked.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” I replied, giving him a chaste kiss. Ciel giggled and kissed me passionately. A cough got us to separate. Ciel looked sheepishly back at his mother. I could hear Alois trying to pull Claude out of shock beside us.

“Can mama stay for dinner?” Ciel asked, pleading.

I put on a brave face. “Sure.”

  

* * *

 

 

Hannah at the dinner table caused a fuss among the nuns. They were gawking and gossiping about the demoness, till I finally had to make them leave after they ate. The five of us sat in silence. Alois and Ciel by their mother’s side.

Claude cleared his throat, about to speak, but was silenced. “Be quiet, youngling,” Hannah snarled.

I smirked at how Claude paled. Hannah’s icy eyes turned to me. “It’s been a long time, three centuries?” I nodded. She examined me, finally landing on my hand. I furrowed my brow and looked down. Shit, the mark!

She turned to Ciel and took off the teen’s eyepatch. “Open your eye!” Hannah ordered. Ciel did as his mother commanded. She stood and reached across the table. “You bastard!” Hannah screamed, “You’re lucky I can’t kill you!”

“Mama, calm down. He did it to save my life!” Ciel said, trying to pry the demoness’s clenched fists from my collar. Hannah’s cold eyes locked with mine, “Explain.”

I tried to stay calm. “The crazed nun you met assaulted your son, nearly killing him. I made a contract to protect him for the rest of his life and healed him.”

“In exchange?” she required.

Ciel blurted out, “I stay with him, keep him company.” He smiled at me, I would have swooned at his angelic face if it weren’t for the talons against my throat. Hannah released me. She turned to Alois, “You’re ‘contracted’ too?” The blonde nodded, slowly.

Hannah sighed, falling back into her chair. “Well fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” Ciel asked.

Hannah chuckled, “You’re not contracted.”

She glared at both Claude and I, “You’re mated.”


	19. A Connection

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“You dumbasses thought a contract was a contract without a soul to bargain?” Hannah sighed, falling back into her chair. “I hate fledglings,” she glared at Claude, “especially you.”

“What did he do?” Alois asked, a bit offended.

Hannah grinned, “I don’t know, I think it’s his face.” Ciel stared at Claude, “I see it.” “Shut up, Ciel!” Alois screamed. “You shut up!” my Heaven yelled back.

I couldn’t help but laugh at the two. Claude sat there, still confused by everything.

Hannah broke up the two however. “Enough, boys,” she pulled the two to her side. Alois glared at his brother.

“I, I am confused. How are we mated?” Claude asked, coming out of his daze.

“A little late to the party, love,” Alois chirped.

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Listen, you two morons thought that a contract could be made without a soul to barter, well it can’t. If a soul, and or other part of the body, is not exchanged then it is no longer a contract. However, if the two making the contract are ‘fond’ of one another, then it becomes a mate mark.” She frowned, “but I never saw a mate mark were the two haven’t had s-” She stopped and glared at Claude and I. “Oh you two are so fucking lucky I can’t kill you,” she growled.

Alois and Ciel giggled into their mother’s sides.

Claude was still shell shocked, Hannah was seething, and I was just happy to have my head.

 

* * *

 

 

I watched mother scold the two demons. Claude was still on edge after nearly being killed by mama, Sebastian on the other hand was as calm as ever. Mama left, saying she’d return tomorrow with the rest of our family. Alois was fussing over the judge, trying to get the man out of his distant state of mind.

I leaned against the wall, watching my brother pull his lover through the church doors. My demon shut the door behind them. Sebastian’s eyes landed on me. I felt my heart race as his ruby eyes landed on me. He moved in front of me.

His voice was smooth and deep as he whispered, “Let me take you to bed.”

I grabbed his forearm and led him to our room.

Sebastian smiled at me, he wrapped his arm around my waist. The candlelight was gleaming off the stone walls as we moved through the halls. I could feel my demon’s eyes on me. A shiver ran down my spine and my heartbeat began to beating rapidly.

“Ciel.”

I turned to him, gasping at the glow in his eyes. They were like embers, hot and fiery. “Yes,” I whispered, breathlessly. Sebastian moved closer, pressing me against the wall. I smiled. “Why Father, it would seem that you are excited for some reason,” I teased.

Sebastian pressed his body against mine. I sucked in a breath at the feeling of his warmth against my body. He smiled, showing his fangs. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he moved to be at eye level with me. “It would seem I am.” He took my wrists and placed them over my head. His lips were so close, nearly against mine. I moved to try and steal a kiss, but the devil moved.

“Sebastian,” I whined.

The demon licked his lips. “I can feel your lust, My Heaven.” He whispered in my ear, “I can practically taste it.”

I moaned, my body heating up. My eye breath became labored as a feeling of power washed over me. I could feel him, all around me. “Sebastian,” I whined. His hand was on my chest, his fingertips dancing over the fabric of my blouse. One of his nails dragged over my nipple, making me groan.

“Ciel,” he whispered.

I smiled and was finally able to capture his lips. Sebastian grinned into our kiss. Our mouths moved slowly, but there was a fire under the careful movements.

His hands moved to my hips. The kiss began to turn into something more carnal than before. My hands moved to his hair, gripping those silky locks. “Sebastian,” I gasped, pulling back from the breathtaking kiss. He nipped my bottom lip, before coaxing me into another kiss. My legs were around his waist and before I knew it, we were in his room.

My back was against the bed as his hands explored my body, pulling tugging off my clothes. I chuckled at the eagerness in his eyes. The pride I was feeling was invigorating; I, a gypsy, was able to make a man of the church, a _demon_ , fall to their knees with lust.

“Ah!” I moaned as his sharp teeth dug into the side of my calf.

He growled, eyes blazing.

I keened at the sight but couldn’t help but tease, “Does my demon need some attention?” He moved up my body. I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. “My Heaven,” he muttered between kisses, moving from my lips to my neck, then my chest.

I would never admit that I adored the nickname he gave me, just like he’d never admit that it turned him on with I referred to him as Father. A sharp suck made me moan. The blasted demon had one of my nipples between his lips.

“Get on with it,” I ordered. I watched him move to grab the oil he kept in the nightstand. He poured some onto his hand before moving his slick fingers to my entrance. The pressure always bothered me but soon became an afterthought when his finger finally breached me. I moaned, spreading my legs wider.

A deep chuckle resonated off the walls. “You seem a bit excited, love,” he teased, “Shall I give you another.” I could only nod, not trusting my voice. He smiled, showing his pointed fangs before I felt myself being stretched more. “Sebastian,” I moaned. My fingers gripped the pillow case as he gave me a third finger. “Fuck me, please.”

The demon chuckled, “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He slowly pulled his digits out of me. I mewled at the feeling. “Put it in,” I begged. He nodded and lifted my hips, the tip of his cock began to slowly breach my ass. A shiver ran down my spine, I loved the feeling of my walls widening as he pushed his girth inside me. “More,” I moaned as he brushed my prostate.

Sebastian stared down at me and slowly began to move his hips. His eyes were a deep crimson as he gazed down at me. I loved watching his eyes change during sex. They’d go from a burgundy, to scarlet, to piercing hell fire. His hips began to quicken, his hips slapping against mine. I cried out and clutched at him. “Sebastian,” I moaned.

The demon was groaning in the junction of my neck. “Ciel,” his whispered, voice deep and husky. I loved the noises he made, though few and quiet. “Let me,” he begged, “please.” I didn’t know what he was asking for, but I didn’t care either. “Whatever you want,” I gasped, feeling a newfound warmth around me. A scream rang off the walls and echoed in my ears before I realized that it was mine.

There was a phantom feeling accompanying mine. A warm heat was wrapped around my cock, and another was in my hair. It hit me then, I was feeling what Sebastian was. I screamed, feeling the warmth around my dick clench. My mouth hung open in pleasure as the length inside me quickened its pace.

Sebastian was moaning in my ear, dirty noises that made me harder than I already was. “Fuck,” he gasped, “Ciel, Heaven, Love.” I whimpered as scratches laced my back, though I was leaving them on the demon. “I-Yes, fuck! I’m close!” I cried, feeling the wind in me tighten.

“Me too,” my demon growled, “together.”

I nodded, tears running down my eyes as euphoria wrapped around me. My back arched as Sebastian came inside me and brought his pleasure with him. I tensed feeling myself cum again, tightening around his dick, as well as mine. Sebastian growled, I felt a few more jets of cum and waves of pleasure run through me before the connection was severed.

We both went limp, exhausted by our orgasms. His weight was comforting on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him, happy to have him against me.

 


	20. The Dancer and Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in chapters. First semester of college is kicking my ass. Anyway, I thought Claude and Alois should finally have a smut chapter. Happy late Easter!

 

I was still in shock. I had my head, I had my dancer, all in all the night went pretty well. The door to my bedroom shut and I stood there, thinking. I couldn’t believe it, mated, I was mated. Now that I thought about it, that did explain a lot.

“Claude?”

The concerned voice pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked. “Yes?” I asked, finally focusing on the boy beside me.

“Are you alright?” Alois touched my arm. “Did mama hit you a little too hard?” he teased, trying to get a rise out of me.

I smiled, making his face flush. “I’m fine, just contemplating all my life’s choices.”

Alois frowned, “What did you conclude?”

I took off my glasses and set them on the table beside the door. My hands caressed his sweet face. “I have done many foolish actions,” I chuckled, seeing the worry written all over his face, “but they were all worth it and I regret nothing.” His blues eyes brightened before pulling me down to give me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist, picking him up. He squeaked and giggled against my lips.

I laid the pliant body on our bed. Our bed, when I had started referring to it as that? I was pulled from my thoughts by a whine from underneath me. Thinking could wait till tomorrow. There were more pressing matters to attend to, like the horny teen grinding against me.

I seized the moving hips. The boy was amazing at moving his body, and he knew it. Alois gave me a sly smile, “What’s wrong, I thought you liked my dancing?” I smiled down at him and moved to speak into his ear. “I do enjoy your dancing, love. Although, I don’t believe that a mortal should be allowed to move their hips so sinfully,” I purred into his ear.

This stunned him. I always loved the shocked expression he had whenever I said something he considered dirty. His face went from bright red to confidence, “I guess I wasn’t really raised by a mortal, now was I?” He locked his ankles behind me and pushed his lower half against mine. One of his hands slipped between us to cup the growing need between my legs “Why, Judge Faustus! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you are aroused.”

This boy was getting too cocky for his own good. I grabbed the groping hand. “It would seem I am. How do you plan to remedy that?”

His response was quick and debauched, “I have two perfectly good holes you can choose from.” He ground his ass against me again. “Though I do have a preference,” he teased, licking his lips.

I growled and couldn’t help pressing against him. His free hand moved to unbutton my shirt. Those sky filled eyes had a mischievous glint in them. He was far too cocky for his own good. I forcefully pressed my lips against his. A soft groan mumbled in the back of his throat as he ripped his captive hand away to join its twin on me. I couldn’t help but smile and follow his lead, stripping him of his clothing.

In a flash, he was bare under me. His shaky hand finishing with my shirt and trying to unbuckle my pants. He pulled his mouth away from mine and tried to concentrate. “Help,” he whined, tugging at my clothing. I took pity on him stepped back to strip off the rest of my clothing.

His eyes followed my movements and as soon as I was bare, his hands were on me. I let him pull me back down to the bed. His mouth was nipping and sucking at any patch of my skin he could find. I pushed him toward the middle of the mattress, and moving between his thighs.

His trembling hands were confident in their touches. Trailing down my sides and scratching their way back up. I moaned and moved to grab his weeping length. He tensed, gasping at the contact. “Fuck,” he whispered and moved with the pace my hand set. I kissed down his jaw, leaving bites here and there. I didn’t want to mark him up, not tonight, not with Hannah coming back in the morning.

One of his hands tangled in my hair and pulled me up for a kiss. His tongue was one of my favorite things about him. From his wicked words, to the sweet noises, to the sinful actions he could do with it. I pulled back, leaving him panting. His mouth was open and showing off my mark.

The confident look came back in his eyes. “Hurry up,” he demanded, lightly pushing me. I moved where he directed and grabbed the vial of oil from the nightstand. When I moved back to him, he was holding his legs up presenting his twitching hole. I uncorked the bottle and poured some oil onto the puckered entrance, watching my love shudder from to cooled liquid.

“Claude,” he gasped.

A low hum vibrated within my throat. I loved the sound of my name on his lips. My fingers moved to tease his hole. I barely pushed a finger in. He tried to buck his hips but I pulled away, making him whine. That was enough teasing for now. I easily pushed two fingers inside of him. Alois gasped, sucking in the digits.

His back arched and he bucked up to take more. I gave him a third, not that he really needed it. He was still loose from this morning. His eyes held a silent plea so I took out my fingers from his dripping hole. I lined myself up nudging his opening with the head of my cock. He bite his lip, a smile across his face. “Is there something you want?” I asked.

“Please,” he begged, “please, fuck me.”

I gave him a devious grin, “I believe you can do better than that.” He pouted and whined in frustration. His face was now a deep scarlet and I could see the change in him happen. This was always my favorite part, watching that teasing spark in his eyes turn into pure submission. From vixen to bitch.

He moved his hands from behind his knees, down his thighs and to his ass. “Please,” he whimpered, sticking two fingers inside himself and spreading them out. “I want you cock here,” he gasped, “I want your to cum to fill me up. Please, Claude.” His fingers moved out of him as I pressed my head against his wanting entrance.

I thrust in, making sure to hit his prostate. The cry I got in return was beyond magnificent. I grabbed those supple legs and push them towards his chest. He groaned, tightening around my cock and grabbing for my shoulders. “Move!” he begged, “for fuck’s sake, move!”

I indulge him. Thrusting rapidly in and out of him. Feeling his hole clench and spasm around me. His head lolled back as he gasps and pants as I continue to fuck him. His body tries to move with mine but I can see that he’s losing himself faster than normal.

“Claude, Clade, Claude!” he screamed, voice turning higher pitched with cry of my name. His voice finally gives out and all he can do is pant and moan with each wave of pleasure. I grabbed his hips, helping him meet my thrusts.

“Stop hitting it,” he sobs, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. I merely scoffed, “Why? You seems to be enjoying it.” He groans shaking his head. “You do enjoy it, don’t you? Such a pretty boy taking my cock. I wonder what others would think if they knew you danced on my dick every night.”

That got him. He tightened around me. His hand shot down to his redden length. A few strokes in and he gasped, “Going to, I’m- please, I’m going to-”

“Go ahead,” I captured his lips in a quick kiss. Maybe it was knowing we were mated, or that we’d be together until I died, whatever the case I couldn’t help nipping at his ear and growling, “Mine.”

I felt his reactions. His spasms, his joy, his euphoria. Alois tensed around me, moving to grip my shoulder with his free hand and before cumming. His head flew back and his mouth was agape and wave after wave of pleasure moved through him. “Yours!” he cried. I moaned, releasing deeply inside him. We collapsed, panting and gasping. Our bodies still vibrating and our minds coming back down from our highs. Both of us smiling happily and sharing light kiss.   

Tomorrow would bring another day of torment, but for tonight, it was just us.


	21. Will You Go?

Morning light creeped into the bedroom. I smiled at the boy laying on my chest. His hair glistened in the sun’s rays which created an unearthly halo around his gorgeous face. He truly was my heaven. I watched his shift and wiggle before he cracked one eye open. “What time is it?” he asked, voice heavy and laced with sleep.

“It’s around seven,” I replied caressing his soft locks. “Do you wish to greet the world of the living?” I heard a painful groan at the mention of others. Ciel’s mismatched eyes stared up at me.

“Can’t I just stay here all day with you?” That innocent look melted my blackened heart, but I had to resist.

“No little one, we must prepare for your mother’s arrival.” I sat up and saw the adorable pout on my Heaven’s face. “When do you think she will arrive?”

Ciel thought for a moment before saying, “Probably tonight. The cover of darkness will make her feel…safer.” My little one sat up and groaned, “Everything is sore.”

I chuckled, “Shall we relax in the bath?”

Ciel beamed. “Yes!” He grabbed my hand and led me down the halls. I let him lead, staring at his backside as we walked.

“See something you like?” he teased and pulled me into the bathroom. I answered his inquiry with a kiss.

  

* * *

 

 

Preparing the nuns for the new arrivals was a chore but not horrible. Without Angela there to stir the pot, it was a lot easier to quell their concerns. “They shall arrive tonight and will stay till tomorrow morning. I ask that you all welcome them with open arms, as Christ would.” That got them to shut up.

Each one gave an understanding nod before going about their duties. I prepared some spare bedrooms. I had no idea how many people she would be bringing with her.

Ciel was standing in the doorway. “My unholy priest, so hard at work,” he teased and sauntered over to me. “Are you nervous?”

I chuckled, “I would be lying if I said no. Your mother is a fearsome creature. How many is she bringing?”

“The whole family, so…” Ciel thought for a moment before counting on his fingers. “Well there’s Edward, Lizzy, Doll, Soma, Agni, and I think that’s everyone.” He smiled, “So that’s six, including mama.”

“Well, we’ll have enough room,” I said and finished preparing the bed before moving toward him. “Will you leave with her?”

Ciel looked up at me with pleading eyes, “Would you come with me?”

 

* * *

 

 

That night Ciel and I waited by the door. Claude and Alois were in the dining room setting up another table.

“Any minute now,” he whispered, excitement in his voice. His hand was clutching mine as the doors opened.

Hannah emerged from the darkness and greeted her boy. She turned around, “Come in everyone!”

A flood of people entered the church. Joyful laughter and chatter echoed off the cathedral walls. People were swarming my Heaven, giving him hugs and kisses. The look on his face was one of pure bliss. He greeted each one and embraced them warmly. “I thought you all had been captured!” he cried and hugged the blonde girl. “I’m so glad you’re all safe.” Joyful tears were welling in his eyes.

“Us?! We thought you were killed!” the girl sobbed. “I’m so glad you and Alois are safe. Where is he by the way?” she asked, wiping away her happy tears.

“Lizzie!” Alois yelled and crashed into the girl. “Oh I have missed you.” The girl, Lizzie, hugged him back.

Claude stood beside me. “There are so many,” he said in awe. I nodded in agreement. We watched the group fawn over the two boys. Before each moved to greet us.

A taller blonde boy introduced himself, “I’m Edward, Lizzie and I are blood.” I shook his hand. I had guessed him and the girl were related. They had similar features and shared the same hair. A young tan boy came next. “I’m Soma!” he said cheerfully and hugged both me and Claude, “Thank you for protecting my little brothers. I do not know what I would have done if we had lost them.”

Claude and I took the affectionate bunch with stride. The girl was very clinging and offered ribbons and bows for our hair.

Through the greetings, we learned each of their talents. Lizzie was in charge of making clothes and crafts, for the family or to sell. Agni, the oldest, cooked for the family. Soma was the storyteller and wrote songs for Ciel to sing. Edward kept everyone in line and was the money counter. Doll was the acrobat and would do dazzling stunts to earn coins. Finally, Hannah was the matriarch and protector.

They were a beautiful family. I loved seeing how my Heaven would laugh and cheer around his loved ones.

“Will you be coming home, Ciel?” Soma asked, too happy to contain himself.

Ciel’s bright smile turned into a frown. “I…I don’t know.”

His siblings’ faces fell. “Why not?” Lizzie whined.

Ciel smiled a bit, “Well, I’m kind of in love and-”

“No fair!” Lizzie cried. “To think you found someone before me, the nerve of you!” She playfully swatted at him before pulling him into a hug. His other siblings reacted the same way. It was very bittersweet. “Who is this person?” Doll asked. The girl didn’t talk much and it was a bit shocking to hear her speak. Ciel gave them a devilish smile. He turned toward me. Five other pairs of eyes looked at me.

I stood very still. Maybe if I didn’t move, they wouldn’t be able to see me.

“Ciel! You lucky brat!” Lizzie screamed and began to hit him again. “Lizzy stop!” he giggled and ran over to me.

“This is Sebastian. He saved my life and became the love of my life,” he explained and gave me a charming smile. I smiled in return and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Edward glared at me. “And just how old are you, Sebastian?”

I didn’t know whether to answer honestly.

“Edward, you have no right to judge,” Alois said. “Besides, the other one’s mine,” he gave a wink to Claude, who in turn rolled his eyes. Even with the exasperated expression, there was a small smile on Claude’s lips. Alois ran to his side. “You love me~ ” the boy teased.

I wrapped an arm around Ciel’s waist. He giggled and nuzzled into my side. I could feel the joy that was practically radiating off of him.

If last night was an interrogation, this night would be a celebration.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was loud and bountiful. Agni insisted on cooking for us all. He made a wonderful curry that seemed to make the group livelier. Alois was in Claude’s lap, the teen was teasing Lizzie about something or other. Soma and Edward were talking to Claude about how the courts worked. Doll was eating and only butting in to crack a joke or laugh.  

Hannah sat quietly, not eating, and seemed to be reveling in the chaos. She locked eyes with me and gave me a sweet smile. I see were Ciel learned his charm. My Heaven had clambered onto my lap some time ago and was laying his head on my shoulder.

The talking continued on till it was well past midnight. Alois hugged his family and promised to see them off in the morning before leaving with Claude.  

I sat on my bed and sighed. Ciel wanted some alone time with his brothers and sisters. This is why the knock at my door surprised me. I was shocked to see it was Hannah. “Have you come to kill me in private?” I jested.

She smiled, “I haven’t decided yet.” She moved into my room. “I’m guess Ciel mostly sleeps here?” Of course she had picked up on my heaven’s scent.

“Yes, he does,” I answered.

“I owe you a great deal of gratitude, you and that fledgling. If it were not for you two, I fear I may have lost my boys,” her voice seemed to break. “I have lost many children, most to age, but no matter how many times…it does not lessen to pain.” She pulled me into a hug. “Thank you, Sebastian.”

I was shocked but hugged her back. The only reply I could think of was, “Your welcome.”

She gave me a saddened smile. “Alois has told me that he and Claude will be staying here. As much as I want him with me, I cannot force him.” Her eyes softened, “You know that Ciel will go were you do.” Hannah took my hands in hers, “I must know, Sebastian. Will you be leaving with us?”


	22. Persephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. If any of you are interested in the skype hangout, I will post the details on Tuesday for you to join the chat. Enjoy guys. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this!

The winds changed and a chill moved through the town. It whispered at the doorstep and gave every passerby shivers.

3 months, 12 days, 3 hours, 12 minutes, and 45 seconds.

I pulled on my shirt, the one my Heaven had made for me. The crimson cloth was soft against my skin and the swirling patterns calmed me.

3 months, 12 days, 3 hours, 15 minutes, and 20 seconds.

I had let my Heaven go. Mostly so that he could have one last time with his family. I myself had quit the church, there was no reason to hide and people were just as easily corruptible in my new position. I built a house in the woods, near the hot spring. The pool reminded me of my mate. It both calmed and hurt me. The summer was a long one without my Heaven's laughter. Without his smile. Without him.

Claude visited me often with his boy. Alois had grown, he was at Claude's chin now and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Humans grow so fast, it always astounded me. It made me wonder what my Heaven would look like when he returned.

3 months, 12 days, 3 hours, 20 minutes, and 58 seconds.

Claude told me of a job that had just opened in the courts. I was now a scribe, since I had the ability both to write and be quick about it. With my new found wealth, I began collecting things for my Heaven's room. Books for him to read, cloth for him to sew, and a proper calligraphy set. With the finishing touches on our home done. There was nothing to do but wait.

And wait.

And wait.

3 months, 12 days, 3 hours, 30 minutes, and 42 seconds.

My ears perked up. There was noise and fanfare outside. The jingling of bells and running feet made me stand. My door was pushed open to reveal my Heaven. "Ciel," I whispered breathlessly.

The boy, no young man, had grown. He was under my chin, almost the same height as it, but not quite. The baby fat on his face had disappeared, leaving lean features. His skin had tanned from his days in the sun. He stepped toward be.

"You came back," I whispered.

Ciel smiled brilliantly. Oh how I had missed that smile. How I missed him. "It's growing colder, summer has passed." He pulled off his eyepatch, revealing his violet orb. "I came back." His feet carried him further into our home. He shut the door and moved the latch to lock it.

I smiled and opened my arms, "Welcome home."

Ciel practically ran to me. He jumped into my awaiting arms and sobbed, "I missed you!" His diamond tears fell on his creation. "I'll never leave again, not without you." He was shaking in my grasp.

I held him tightly and whispered, "I will never let you go, never again." In seconds, the anguish we had both felt was expunged. We were together, we were safe, everything was okay now. Everything was right.

He pulled back and noticed the shirt I was wearing. "Sebastian," he whined sweetly. His hands laid on my chest.

I got down on one knee.

"Don't," he whispered, voice breaking.

I placed his hand in mine. "Ciel," I began, "I want you for eternity."

He began to weep once more.

"We are already mates. We are already in love. Let me make you a demon," I begged. If anyone in the past had told me that a mortal would bring me to my knees and make me beg, I would have killed them. Here I am though, pleading to keep this boy by my side.

Ciel let out a meek, "Yes."

I was a bit taken aback, "Yes?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Ciel giggled. "Of course I will!" He wrapped his arms around me. "I would follow you to hell and back. I would burn the world to the ground for you. I love you, Sebastian."

I pulled him into my lap and held him. I let myself be wrapped up in his scent. His warmth. Him.

There are those who spun tales of us. The gauntly devil and the marble beauty. The house where we once resided is now abandoned. Even through the centuries, I have no regrets, Ciel is mine.

I watch him as he pulls out another movie for us to enjoy. He crawls into bed and lays beside me. The future is a strange place, to both of us. Claude and Alois will be visiting tomorrow. For now though, we lay in comfort and contentment. His head is against my chest as he asks, "What have you been thinking about?"

I smile and reply, "You."


End file.
